Salir
by satine01
Summary: harry est envoyé dans le passé par voldemort. il fait des rencontres bizares et surtout trouve quequ'un cher à son coeur. FIC de Batsutousai traduite. Slash .FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

merci beaucoup à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de publier sa fic traduite

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R.

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash._** **  
**

_**Prologue**_

"Oh, merde ..." était tout ce que Harry Potter fut capable de dire avant que le sort ne le touche et qu'il ne disparaisse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela avait été plus tard attribué à la chance inouïe de la famille Potter. Le sort que Lord Voldemort lui avait jeté était supposé envoyer Harry dans le passer avant sa naissance, le tuer ensuite en le faisant vieillir à reculons ou rajeunir.

Cinquante cinq ans était beaucoup pour un garçon de dix sept ans, mais Voldemort pensait qu'il serait intéressant d'envoyer le Garçon-qui-a-survecu à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors âgé de presque dix sept ans aussi.

Bien sur, rien ne se passe avec Harry Potter comme cela avait dû se passer.

Et c'est un Harry Potter de dix sept ans très confus qui apparut devant Hogwarts l'école de sorcellerie tôt le matin du 2 septembre 1942.

Harry Potter se sentit très chanceux quand ce fut le jeune Albus Dumbledore qui le trouva.

Puis il vit comment le regardait Dumbledore.

Harry souhaita que ce ne soit juste un mauvais rêve.

Merde!

§§§§§§§§§

à suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

Voilà, comme le chapitre précedent était 'court' je met la suite.

et jouste pour l'info: la fic est terminée et en écriture et en traduction. la publication de la traduction sera par rapport à ma possibilité de me connecter à l'internet.

bonne lecture

**ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash._**

**Remarque:** **:Ce sont des paroles en Fourchelang:**

Chapitre un - L'Arrivée.**  
**

"- Donc, tu est venu du futur?"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grogna.

"- _Oui_. C'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire."

"- Et tu est venu ici à cause d'un Sortilège Noir?"

"- _Oui_."

"- Tu m'excusera, mon garçon, si ce que tu dis est un peu difficile à avaler."

"- _Bien sur_. Je peux _très bien_ comprendre."

Le manque de sommeil et le trop de stress remplit la voix d'Harry de force et de sarcasme cruel, et qui fut envoyé à la seule personne présente dans la pièce, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lança à Harry un regard ennuyé, à quoi Harry lui renvoya un regard noir défiant.

Dumbledore soupira et posa sa main sur sa barbe brune.

"- Bien, jusqu'au moment que l'on trouve un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, je suppose que tu devrais poursuivre ta scolarité ici ..."

"- Bien sur," renifla Harry.

"- Ce qui veux dire il te faut un nom."

Harry soupira. Il refusa de donner son vrai nom, pour ne pas créer un paradoxe.

"- Je ne sais pas..."

les deux sorciers tombèrent dans un silence intense, essayant de trouver un nouveau nom pour le garçon.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Dumbledore se leva pour aller ouvrir.

"- Directeur."

"- Ah, Albus. Je vous cherchais justement!"

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le visiteur, la voix d'Armando Dippet était encrée dans sa mémoire.

"- J'était un peu occupé, Armando," dit Dumbledore, poli.

Dippet jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et fixa le garçon assis avec un air morose dans un des fauteuils trop grands pour lui.

"- Et qui est ce?"

"- Salir Cobre," répondit rapidement Harry.

"- Ses parents sont des vieux amis à moi. Ils le veulent en sécurité loin de Grindelwald. Je sais que c'est un peu la dernière minute, mais pourrez vous l'accepter dans l'école?"

Harry vit Dippet céder.

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ne l'accepterions nous pas. Il doit être réparti, et il nous faut savoir en quelle année va-t-il aller..."

"- Je suis en septième," le coupa froidement Harry.

"- Fait attention quand tu parles à tes aînés," répondit Dippet. "par ailleurs je suis le Professeur Dippet, le directeur de Hogwarts."

"- Tu dois être plus poli," ajouta Dumbledore. "Long voyage ou pas."

Harry se renfrogna.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry n'avait pas vraiment été surpris en étant réparti à serpentard. Il était en ce moment au milieux de la grande salle, le temps que Dippet le présente.

"- ... donc si vous accueillez bien M Cobre pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui à Hogwarts je m'attends que cette année se passe bien pour tout le monde."

Dippet finit, puis montra à Harry la table de serpentard tandis que la salle entière applaudissait.

Harry prit place à la fin de la table et jeta un regard noir à la nourriture. Apres un autre été de quasi- famine (à moitié infligée à soi même), le garçon aux yeux émeraudes n'avait pas un très grand appétit. En fait, la nourriture devant lui sur la table, lui donnait mal au cœur.

Un homme froid avec une courte coupe des cheveux bruns et des 'mains aux potions', comme les aurait qualifié Ron, marcha le long de la table des serpentards, distribuant les emplois du temps. Il s'arrêta à côté de Harry en dernier, les mains vides.

"- Bienvenue à serpentard, M Cobre. Je suis le chef de la maison et le Maître des potions, Professeur Brakens. Comme vous êtes nouveau, je vous demande faire équipe avec notre meilleur élève et le préfet en chef, M Riddle, pour vous en sortir au début."

Brakens fit un signe à un serpentard à la peau pale et cheveux noirs, qui s'approcha d'eux.

"- Voici Tom Riddle. M Riddle, je vous demande aider M Cobre."

"- Bien sûr Professeur," sourit Tom Riddle.

"- Bien. Il partagera les mêmes classes que vous. Le Professeur Dumbledore semblait penser que cela est le mieux tant qu'il n'a pas encore fait connaissance avec l'école."

le ton de Brakens montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait du Professeur de métamorphose.

"- J'ai le sentiment que quoique dise le Professeur Dumbledore par ici, est fait," murmura Harry, essayant toujours de faire passer sa légère peur, colère et ennui de devoir suivre la version jeune de l'homme qui essayait de le tuer depuis avant sa naissance.

"- Le Professeur Dumbledore est un sorcier très estimé," répondit Brakens strictement.

**:Tout comme il est fou:** murmura Tom en un léger sifflement de fourchelang.

Harry eut un sourire intérieur.

"- Tous les gens respectés sont fou ou le font croire, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne."

Tom eut un battement des paupières surpris avant de plisser les yeux dangereusement en regardant le nouveau serpentard.

"- Vous deux vous allez vous entendre," dit Brakens, eut un soupir et s'éloigna d'eux.

Tom s'assit à côté de Harry.

"- As-tu tes livres?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"- Le Professeur Dumbledore avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'emprunter les livres..."

Tom grogna.

"- Bien. Quant tu auras fini, nous pourrons passer par la bibliothèque avant notre premier cour."

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules et se leva.

"- C'est parti alors."

Tom regarda avec soupçon l'assiette parfaitement propre de Harry, mais se leva aussi et suivit Harry vers la sortie de la grande salle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

le premier cour était la métamorphose avancée avec Dumbledore qui regroupait les élèves des quatre maisons.

"- Laissez moi voir ce dont vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière. Vous avez tous une tasse devant vous. Je vous demande de la métamorphoser en souris. M Cobre, venez par ici, je voudrais savoir ce que vous savez faire."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, ayant paresseusement transformé la tasse en souris avant d'avancer vers la table du Professeur. Dumbledore cacha un sourire, tandis que Tom souleva la souris pour l'observer avec critique. Les autres élèves s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour regarder le nouveau étudiant un moment avant de se remettre à leur activité précédente.

"- Alors, M Cobre. Je voix que vous savez transformer les tasses en souris."

"- Manifestement."

Dumbledore soupira, mais ne dit rien à propos de la perpétuelle mauvaise attitude du garçon.

"- Avez vous eu votre BUSE?"

"- Oui. Un E. pourquoi?"

Harry se força de se calmer. Un Albus Dumbledore en colère était assez effrayant.

"- Vous aviez un bon Professeur."

"- Sans doute ..."

Harry haussa les épaules et ajouta mentalement _'mais je ne pense pas, puisque j'ai tout appris grâce à Hermione...'_

Dumbledore sourit et fit faire à Harry quelques tests en métamorphose avant de le renvoyer à sa place à côté de Tom, manifestement content.

Tom, ennuyé, était occupé à changer sa tasse en divers animaux et l'inverse. quand Harry prit place c'était une tortue orange.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pointa sa baguette sur sa souris, laquelle Tom avait apparemment figé, pour la changer en un serpent de jardin.

Tom envoya un regard noir à son voisin, mais l'autre garçon était plongé dans la lecture de son livre de défenses.

"- Cobre, va tu laisser ta tasse se promener?" demanda Tom tandis que le serpent a réussi descendre par terre.

"- Elle est inoffensive. Je pense la laisser manger quelques autres tasses avant de lui rendre son apparence initiale," répondit Harry d'un ton acerbe.

"- Elle n'est pas assez grande pour manger une souris."

"- Devrais-je alors l'agrandir?" demanda Harry en levant les yeux de son livre avec curiosité, regardant pour la première fois de la journée Tom dans les yeux.

Tom étouffa un halètement. Les deux émeraudes étaient intenses, pour peu dire. Il sentit que le nouveau élève pouvait voir à travers lui, quelque chose que seul Dumbledore pouvait jusqu'à présent. Aussi, le regard vert était remplis de peine et souffrance. Ce garçon avait apparemment traversé les mêmes choses que Tom. Cela le surprit.

Harry détourna les yeux, se sentant inconfortable avec la façon dont Tom le regardait.

"- Laisse tomber."

Tom transforma sa tortue orange en un gros chat noir et commença à le caresser pour passer le temps, observant le garçon au regard émeraude retourner à son livre.

Un cri féminin s'entendit derrière eux leur informant où le serpent se trouvait. Harry grogna et métamorphosa le serpent en tasse avec un mouvement de baguette ennuyé, et puis de nouveau retourna à son livre.

Tom et quelques élèves de serpentard eurent un sourire en coin, Dumbledore sourit et les autres ne firent que le regarder, furieux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash._**

**Remarque:** **:Ce sont des paroles en Fourchelang:**

A partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'à la fin, l'auteur utilise Salir Cobre à la place de Harry Potter.

**Chapitre 2 - l'amitié naissante grandit  
**

Le reste de ses cours se suivirent avec le même scénario que la métamorphose, chaque professeurs voulant vérifier que le nouveau élève était bien à sa place dans leur classe. Salir réussit à faire ses preuves dans tous ses cours principaux (métamorphose, potions, sortilèges et botanique). En histoire de la magie ils apprenaient des choses qu'il a déjà vu en sixième année, du coup il essayait de rattraper son retard en runes, car apparemment il devait y aller avec Tom, et il avait prouver avec grand effort qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait réussit haut la main la _'presque'_ évaluation en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, à la grande surprise des autres, mais resta en classe car il dit pouvoir apprendre plus.

Ce fut après les cours, quand ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, que Tom attira Salir dans un coin sombre pour parler.

"- Tu sais qu'il est difficile de m'éviter quand nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant les cours, mais je te donne un Optimal pour l'effort," dit Tom sarcastiquement.

Salir grogna.

"- Ne le prends pas mal, Riddle, mais je n'aime juste pas la foule."

"- Tu devrais alors être à Ravenclaw, avec tous ses bouquins."

"- et pourquoi n'es tu pas là-bas? Ça te _plaît_ être le seul naît- moldu à serpentard?"

les yeux de Tom prirent un air meurtrier alors qu'ils rétrécirent en regardant son camarade de classe.

"- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Cobre. Tu ne sais rien de moi."

"- Je sais plus que tu penses. En fait, je pari que je sais plus sur toi que tu en sais toi même," répondit froidement Salir.

"- Ce n'est pas possible," siffla Tom.

"- Tout est possible, Héritier ou pas," fit Salir avant de pousser un Tom choqué et rentrer dans leur dortoir, laissant l'autre sur place à fixer bêtement le mur.

Soudainement, Tom fit demi tour et suivit le chemin qu'avait prit l'autre garçon quelques secondes plus tôt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salir leva les yeux vers la porte fermée derrière Tom Riddle. Un Tom Riddle très furieux

Salir eut un sourire en coin.

"- Tu veux quelque chose?"

"- A quoi tu joue, Cobre?" grogna Tom, cachant sa peur d'avoir été découvert derrière la colère provoquée par le calme de Salir.

"- Pourquoi donc, je ne joue à rien. Je rend le respect dû à l'Héritier meurtrier de Serpentard."

Tom pointa sa baguette sur Salir, non trompé par le faux air innocent.

"- Tu ne dira cela à personne d'autre."

Salir sortit sa propre baguette et à son tour la dirigea sur Tom.

"- Je pense savoir tous les contre sorts contre chaque sort ou enchantement que tu pourras me jeter. Et, si tu essaye d'utiliser quelque chose de 'Noir', Dumbledore le trouvera. Je ne penses pas que tu veux cela."

Tom plissa les yeux, mais dû l'admettre, même si se n'est que pour lui même, que Salir avait le point. Puis il comprit quelque chose.

"- Dumbledore t'a envoyé me surveiller, n'est ce pas?"

"- Probablement," fit Salir et haussa les épaules avant de bouger et s'appuyer contre la tête de son lit, la main tenant sa baguette sur ses genoux, relaxée.

"- Il fait toujours des choses de ce genre. Cela me rend cinglé, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec."

Tom eut un froncement de sourcils et baissa sa baguette, mais resta sur ses gardes, juste au cas où.

"- Alors tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore?"

"- Je n'aimes pas ses façons de manipuler les choses à son avantage," corrigea légèrement Salir.

"- Mais tu l'aimes comme individu."

Tom s'assit sur le bord de son propre lit, curieux. La plus part des gens qu'il avait rencontré ou bien détestaient Dumbledore, ou l'aimaient peu importe les circonstances. Lui même comptait parmi les premiers.

"- Je comprend son raisonnement, et je pense que je l'aime comme individu, mais je suis toujours prudent quand il faut lui faire confiance," Salir eut un autre haussement d'épaules. "Et quand à vous M Riddle?"

Tom grogna.

"- Je ne l'aimes pas. Il assume sans preuves et est trop libre et extrême."

"- Et il ne t'a pas sorti de l'orphelinat?" demanda Salir avec négligence se rappelant de quelque chose que Voldemort lui avait une fois dit.

Tom se figea.

"- Je m'excuse!" s'exclama Salir dont les yeux se sont brusquement ouvert à la réalisation d'avoir dépassé les frontières qui maintenaient la paix. "J'ai le stupide réflexe

de Gryffondors de parler avant de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas être blessant.

"- Tu m'as fait marcher."

Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Je voulais te blesser, mais pas cette fois ci! Ne pars pas en colère!"

Tom s'arrêta, choqué de savoir que quelqu'un _tenait_ à ce qu'il reste, et jeta un coup d'œil noir à Salir, rencontrant son regard. Les deux émeraudes irradiaient d'honnêteté et de tristesse. De nouveau, Tom était choqué par l'intensité du regard de l'autre.

"- Je n'ai pas d'amis ici, et je n'ai jamais été bon pour m'en faire," fit Salir tristement en rompant le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce.

"- Me demanderais-tu de devenir ton ami?" demanda Tom estomaqué. _Personne_ n'avait jamais voulu être ami avec lui. jamais.

"- Je ne sais pas."

Salir regarda sa baguette avant de penser la ranger dans sa manche, une habitude prise après de nombreuses rencontres avec Voldemort.

"- Tu es le seul qui me parle comme à une personne normale."

"- Les serpentards ne sont pas connus pour leur politesse ni pour leur convivialité, surtout avec ceux qui les surpassent," grogna Tom.

"- Je le sais," fit Salir en haussant les épaules, les yeux toujours sur la baguette. "Mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient tellement impolis."

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu a battu tout le monde en moins d'une semaine. Ils sont habitués à moi, mais ils ne savent _rien_ de toi. Ils haïssent cela."

"- Quelle joie. Ils me haïssent car je suis malin," gémit Salir se cachant le visage dans les mains. "Quelle bande d'idiots."

Tom s'assit sur le bord du lit de Salir, nerveux.

"- A quoi ressemblent tes amis de chez toi?"

Salir leva les yeux pour voir ceux de Tom.

"- Et bien, ils sont mes deux meilleurs amis ... tu ne t'aurais peut être pas entendu avec eux très bien."

"- Vraiment?"

un léger sourire vint recourber les lèvres de Salir.

"- Et bien, l'un deux est une Née moldue, l'autre sang pur, mais amoureux des moldus."

Tom eut un tic.

"- Non, nous ne nous entendrions pas."

"- Mon amie née moldu, 'Mione, est un rat de bibliothèque. Elle étudie tout le temps. Toujours essayant nous faire faire nos devoirs. Elle et mon autre ami, Ron, ont commencé à sortir ensemble en sixième année."

Le visage de Salir perdit le sourire.

Tom eut une grimace de compassion.

"- L'amour gâche toujours tout," dit-il pensant à ses parents.

_'Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie ...Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...'_

Salir acquiesça la gorge serrée.

"- Il le fait."

Ils restèrent silencieux pour un bon moment.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Si nous sommes en retard, je te tue!" siffla Tom au moment où lui et Salir quittaient la salle commune.

Salir leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Tom dans les cachots. Il essayait de décider si montrer à l'autre un passage secret fera surgir d'autres questions plus tard.

"- Merde! Nous allons être en retard!" cria Tom. "Comment as tu pu perdre ta baguette?"

"- Bon, ta gueule."

Salir agrippa Tom par le dos de sa cape et le poussa contre ce qui semblait être un mur très solide mais qui cachait un escalier secret. Les plaintes constantes de l'autre garçon l'ont décidé malgré lui. _'Ma putain de moitié de Gryffondor...'_

"- Comment ...?"

"- J'ai dis, ta gueule."

Tom jeta un regard noir au dos de Salir tandis que le garçon au yeux verts montait l'escalier dans les ténèbres. L'ouverture déboucha dans le couloir d'Histoire, leur destination.

Ils glissèrent sur leurs chaises au moment où la cloche sonnait et Binns rentrait dans la salle. L'homme prit place derrière sa table et commença le cour avec sa voix monotone.

Tom se tourna vers Salir, qui lisait un des livres de la Réserve.

"- Cobre, comment connaissais-tu ce passage?"

"- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, et Prongs," répondit Salir tranquillement sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

"- _Qui_?"

"- Des amis adultes."

"- Cobre..."

"- Riddle, j'essaie de lire cela et je apprécierais si tu te la fermais."

Tom saisit le livre dans les mains de Salir et le tira vers lui, c'était un livre sur les voyages dans le temps.

Salir lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

"- Riddle, rends moi le livre avant que je ne te jette un sort."

Tom eut un sourire en coin, content, pour une fois ils étaient au font de la salle et avait un prof idiot.

"- Pourquoi lis tu des choses sur les voyages dans le temps? Tu veux aller quelque part pour d'autres honneurs?"

"- Rends moi ce satané livre," fit Salir la baguette pointée sur Tom.

Tom se renfrogna et rendit le livre.

Salir retourna à sa lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Rien?" demanda Salir assis devant Dumbledore.

"- Pas une seule chose."

"- Putin de merde."

"- Langage."

"- C'était du français."

"- Dix points de moins à serpentard."

Salir se renfrogna.

"- Es tu sur de ne pas te rappeler du sortilège utilisé?

Salir secoua la tête, sans espoir.

"- Non. Je ne connais _vraiment_ pas mon latin."

"- Tu as dit que, combien déjà, ... ah oui, cinquante cinq ans ont passé?"

"- Oui."

"- Nous n'avons peut être pas encore inventé ce sort, ce qui expliquera tout."

La tête de Salir percuta la table de Dumbledore avec un 'Boum' retentissant.

Dumbledore sourit.

"- Alors, comment est M Riddle?"

Salir leva les yeux sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

"- M'avez vous envoyé là pour le tenir à l'œil ou quelque chose comme cela?"

"- Peut être."

"- 'm'étonnerait pas," grogna Salir. "Il est bien. Plutôt brusque, quelques fois, mais nous nous entendons bien."

"- C'est bien."

"- Pourquoi ne lui faites vous pas confiance, Professeur?"

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela?"

Salir jeta à l'homme le regard ennuyé qui disait qu'il ne pensait pas, qu'il _savait_.

Dumbledore eut un tic.

"- En passant, M Riddle ne se demanderais pas où tu es, par hasard?"

_'Non,'_ voulait dire Salir brutalement. Mais il acquiesça.

"- Probablement. Dites moi quand vous trouverez quelque chose, Professeur."

Il se leva.

"- Bien sur, mon garçon. Passe une bonne journée."

"- Vous aussi, monsieur."

Salir quitta le bureau et se renfrogna.

**:Bâtard.:** siffla-t-il en fourchelang, une habitude qu'il avait prit pour parler à lui même et pour que les gens le laissent tranquille à l'école. **:Rien ne change en cinquante cinq ans.:**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

reponse aux review: (je ne reponds aux reviews que l'orsque j'ai plus de temps sur internet. dsl)

Sahada: en fait pour la date, je ne me suis pas posé de questions. et pour donner à harry un animal ... heu... comme je suis que la traductrice, j'aurais du mal :-).

crystal d'avalon: je suppose que l'auteur ne sous entend rien de tel! (lol.) en fait je ne sais pas. je suppose que l'auteur veux dire que hermione arrive apprendre à harry et ron plus de choses que les profs.

Luna051 :je te remercie pourla proposition, mais en fait, comme j'ai déjà terminé la traduction avant de publier, ...

et merci aux autres, qui se reconaitrons. BONNE LECTURE

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash. LEMON dans ce chapitre_** **  
**

**Chapitre 3: L'amour gâche toujours tout **

Il faillit se frapper quand il réalisa qu'il avait encore ce regard fixe.

_'Idiot que tu es! arrête de le regarder fixement! Beau ou pas, tu sais qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi! Passe par dessus de cela, à la fin!'_

"- Problème?" demanda Salir en levant les yeux de son travail.

Tom sursauta, surpris.

"- Nan."

Salir fronça les sourcils.

"- Riddle, qu'est ce qui ne va_ pas_?"

Tom secoua la tête et retourna rapidement à son travail.

_'Pas bon, Tom! Pas bon du tout.'_

Salir leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ecoutes, je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas."

"- Peux de toute façon pas le changer," murmura Tom.

Salir grogna.

"- Pourquoi cela?"

Tom regarda l'autre serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Rien."

Soudain, Salir sourit.

"- Riddle, tu t'es amouraché d'une fille ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"- Bah ..."

"- Ou, est ce un mec?"

"- Cobre, la ferme."

"- C'_est_ un mec!"

"- Cobre!"

Salir s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"- T'as pas à me dire qui. Je m'en fout en fait. Pourquoi ne vas tu seulement lui demander de sortir avec toi? Au bal d'Halloween peut être?"

"- Non!"

Salir grogna.

"- Tom Riddle, tu es impossible."

"- ta gueule, Cobre."

Salir haussa les épaules.

"- Très bien."

Il retourna à son travail.

Tom continuait à jeter le regard fixe aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

§§§§§§§§§§§

"- où est allé Riddle?" demanda Everet Malfoy au moment où ils se préparaient tous au bal d'Halloween.

"- Peut être qu'il essaie de ce trouver quelqu'un pour une fois," fit Blant Black avec un sourire méprisant.

Salir leva les yeux au ciel à la vue de leur immaturité , en même temps qu'il passait sa robe d'école transformée en une robe verte émeraude. Il ensorcela ses cheveux pour qu'il lui aillent jusqu'à la taille et ajouta un reflet rouges sang. Sa cicatrise, pas encore remarquée, avait été rallongée magiquement pour atteindre son nez, et briller avec un scintillement vert du sort qui l'a crée.

Blant eut un froncement de sourcils quand il vit Salir.

"- Merlin tout puissant, Cobre! Comment as-tu réussi à faire tout ça?"

Salir haussa les épaules.

"- Tu sera surpris de la facilité pour faire ces petits maquillages."

"- Avec qui y vas tu?" demanda Everet avec un sourire froid.

"- Personne," répondit nonchalamment Salir.

"- Alors, qui veux tu séduire?"

"- Pour ton information personnelle, et même si cela est si surprenant, je l'ai fait pour moi même," coupa court Salir, ennuyé par ce petit interrogatoire.

Ses yeux verts brillaient dangereusement vers les deux serpentards, avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tom a vite repéré Salir. D'après lui, le garçon était adorable dans sa robe verte et avec les cheveux longs, même si cela faisait un peu fille.

Tom, quand à lui, avait choisi un déguisement de monstre. Il transforma sa peau en écailles, son nez comme chez un serpent, la bouche sans lèvres, yeux comme ceux d'un chat. Ses cheveux, à son grand horreur avaient tombé lors de sa transformation, ce pourquoi il cacha sa tête avec une capuche de sa robe noire. Les autres étudiants, il pouvait que le noter, gardaient leurs distances.

Salir, de son côté, était le partenaire de danse favori de tous, et Tom était quelque peu jaloux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été.

_'L'amour gâche toujours tout!'_ criait une part de son cerveau.

Tom repoussa la pensée et la pétrifia quand il bougea en direction de Salir et d'un groupe de filles, sans partenaires, qui l'entouraient.

"- Cobre, puis je avoir cette danse?" demanda Tom d'une voix un peu rêche et un peu sifflante.

Salir se tourna vers lui brusquement, les yeux élargis par la surprise.

"- Merlin, Riddle! J'ai faillit avoir une attaque à cause de toi!"

Tom fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

"- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi?"

"- Affreuse personnalité?" fit Salir en haussant les épaules. "Cela ira mieux avec des yeux rouges."

"- Rouges?"

"- Comme le sang," acquiesça Salir.

Tom cligna quelques fois des yeux et ils changèrent la couleur en rouge sang.

"- Voilà."

Salir frissonna.

"- Parfait."

"- Va t'en Riddle! Tu nous fais peur!" fit une des filles, une Pouffsoufle.

"- La danse?" répéta Tom sans prêter attention à la fille.

Salir sourit.

"- Cela pourrait être drôle, mesdemoiselles," fit-il aux filles avant d'accepter la main que lui tendait Tom.

Tous deux s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse parmi les cris furieux.

"- Je dois te remercier," fit Salir quand ils se perdirent dans la foule d'étudiants, dansant sous le rythme de la musique.

"- Oh?"

"- Ouais. Je ne pouvait plus supporter ces filles. En fait j'étais tenté de leur lancer un _Crucio_ quelques minutes après le début de leur conversation."

"- Toi? Jeter des Crucio aux gens?" grogna Tom.

Salir leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Oui."

"- Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer."

"- C'est très différent chez moi et ici."

"- OK, mais un Impardonnable?"

"- Oh, tais toi et danse, Riddle."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- alors, que penses tu du monstre le plus affreux, traînant le gars le plus joli en dehors de la salle?"

"- te sens tu anti social?"

Tom eut un sourire en coin et montra les quelques filles avec lesquelles Salir était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

"- Ou devrais je te leur ramener?"

Salir gémit.

"- Enlève moi alors, grand serpent."

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, mais obligea Salir se lever et le tira en dehors de la grande salle sans d'autres commentaires.

"- Et maintenant où allons nous?"

"- La tour d'astronomie?"

Salir réfléchit un moment.

"- les cachots."

"- Accordé, mais pas la salle commune ni le dortoir."

"- Une salle de classe vide?"

"- Parfait. Allons y."

Tom se retourna et guida Salir vers la pièce dont il savait personne ne se servait, ni même passait à côté.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Hé, Cobre?"

"- Hmm?"

"- Comment sont tes parents?"

"- Ils sont mort quand j'avais un an."

"- Oh."

"- Pourquoi?"

"- Curiosité d'orphelin."

"- J'ai été déposé chez ma tante et mon oncle."

"- Hmm?"

"- Après la mort de mes parents, on m'a déposé chez ma tante et mon oncle. Ils me détestent."

"- Les idiots."

"- Ouais. Je suppose."

"- Je détestais cela à l'orphelinat. ils me détestaient tous car j'étais différent."

"- Quelle raison stupide pour haïr quelqu'un."

"- Ouais."

Il eut un long silence perturbé seulement par le bruissement de vêtements ou de l'eau qui gouttait.

"- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui."

"- Halloween?"

"- Ouais, si on veut."

"- Si on veut?"

"- C'est l'anniversaire qu'ils m'ont donné à l'orphelinat."

"- C'est les vacances pour les serpentards. Te va bien."

"- Merci."

"- De rien."

Il eut une autre pause, un peu plus courte.

"- Joyeux anniversaire."

"- Je suppose."

"- Je t'aurais offert quelque chose si je l'aurais su."

"- Tu ne peux pas acheter ce que je veux."

"- Et qu'est ce que cela peut être?"

Tom marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

"- Répète une autre fois et plus fort."

"- Un baiser..."

Salir sourit et s'approcha de là où Tom était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux baissés fixant le sol comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, la capuche cachant son expression. Salir releva le visage caché du garçon pour regarder dans ses yeux.

"- Joyeux anniversaire," chuchota Salir avant de couvrir la bouche de Tom avec la sienne.

C'était très bizarre d'embrasser quelqu'un sas lèvres, mais cela n'arrêta aucun des deux jeunes hommes. Salir repoussa toutes les pensées à propos du futur Voldemort de son esprit, biens qu'elles l'envahissaient à cause de l'apparence de Tom. Tom, quand à lui, repoussa toutes les question à propos du garçon aux cheveux noirs de son esprit, bien qu'elles menaçaient de l'envahir, comme toujours. Tom glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Salir et le tira encore plus prêt alors qu'il passait sa langue sur les lèvres fermées de l'autre.

Salir ouvrit sa bouche pour chercher cette langue et ne fut pas surpris qu'elle soit à la manière de Voldemort. Il donna à la langue de serpent l'explorer avant de repousser à cause de manque d'air.

Tom gémit et appuya sa tête sur les épaules de Salir.

"- S'il te plaît, dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve."

"- Ce n'est pas un rêve," promit Salir. "Et je t'_ai_ dit de me demander de sortir avec moi."

Tom eut un petit rire.

"- Je n'avais pas pensé que tu as remarqué."

"- Riddle, quand on était ensemble tu passais tout ton temps à me _fixer_."

"- Non."

"- oh, bien sur tu le cachait bien la plus part des temps. Je suis juste plus sensible quand on me fixe que les autres."

Tom soupira.

"- j'aurais du le savoir."

Salir souri et se serra plus contre Tom.

"- Je suis habitué de voir les gens me dévisager, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'était surpris de ne pas t'en vouloir de le faire et puis j'ai réalisé que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil."

"- Tu _dois_ être fixé. Tu es superbe."

Salir rougit.

"- Merci."

Tom se recula légèrement et eut un rire en coin.

"- J'ai enfin réussi te faire rougir."

Salir sourit.

"- je n'étais pas conscient que c'était si difficile."

"- en fait c'est presque impossible. Je ne penses pas t'avoir déjà vu rougir."

Salir y repensa une fois.

"- je suppose que c'est vrai."

"- Je pense que c'est mignon."

Salir rougit de nouveau.

Tom rit.

"- idiot," fit Salir en prenant un air renfrogner.

"- Oh, merci beaucoup."

L'air renfrogner de Salir se renforça.

"- ne te renfrogne pas."

"- Empêche moi."

Les yeux écarlates de Tom eurent une lueur affamée avant qu'il ne leva la main pour attirer Salir et l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois ci, quant la langue de Tom pénétra dans la bouche de Salir c'est pour rencontrer la langue de celui ci et commencer une danse pour la dominance.

Tandis que leurs langues combattaient, Tom fit glisser la main libre vers le torse de Salir et commença à déboutonner sa robe.

Salir gémit et retira sa bouche, interrompant le duel.

"- Riddle?"

Tom sourit en coin tandis qu'un doit fin, pale et écailleux glissa sur la poitrine bronzée.

"- Oui?"

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Salir avec une voix légèrement peu sure.

"- J'ouvre mon cadeau."

"- Riddle?"

"- tais toi," fit-il tandis que les rubis rencontreront les émeraudes et le souffle de Salir s'était figé. "Quoi?"

"- Je ...rien," chuchota Salir, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Tom.

_'Tu me rappelle ton futur toi, sauf qu'à la place de voir la haine dans tes yeux j'y voix du désir,'_ répondit-il mentalement.

"- Je ne penses pas que ce n'est rien," soupira le garçon- serpent.

Soudain, une main de Salir alla repousser la capuche de Tom.

Tom se figea.

"- Cobre, que fais tu?" chuchota-t-il quand la main de Salir passa sur le derrière de son crâne.

"- Comme un serpent," fit Salir avec un sourire en coin. " Propre."

Tom se renfrogna.

"- Tu penses que j'ai l'air marrent, Cobre?"

"- Jamais," fit Salir tandis que son expression s'adoucit. " ça va plutôt bien, avec la manière que tu as à toujours traiter les gens. Ne penses tu pas?" Il laissa son doit descendre la mâchoire de Tom. "Personne à part moi ne peut voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur."

Tom sourit à cela et Salir ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment cela changeait son visage, l'illuminant.

"- il n'y a rien de beau en moi. Tu dois avoir des hallucinations."

"- Non, non, cher serpent. Je peux voir de la beauté. Tu ne regardes peut être pas assez loin en toi même."

Tom leva un sourcil.

"- 'Cher serpent'?"

"- cela ne te plais pas?"

"- Je suppose."

Salir sourit en coin.

"- Bien, car je t'appellerais ainsi."

Tom rit.

"- N'étais tu pas en train de me déballer?"

Tom fit une pause.

"- Me laisseras tu faire?"

Salir acquiesça prudemment.

_'Qui voudrait mourir vierge?'_ pensa-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir.

Tom sentit le cœur qu'il avait cru gelé il y a des années avant de serrer les dents à la vue de la peine immense dans les yeux émeraudes de Salir.

_'Je veux trouver la personne qui t'as blessé tellement et la faire payer avec son propre sang,'_ pensa-t-il furieusement tandis que ses doits descendait le torse nu de Salir.

Salir frissonna et leva les yeux vers les deux rubis ressemblant à des yeux de chat. Le désir entre eux fut quelque peu atténué par un fort sentiment de protection. Réalisant que cela était pour lui, Salir maudit ses yeux beaucoup trop expressifs.

Toutes les malédiction fuirent l'esprit du sorcier aux cheveux noirs et rouges quand la bouche de Tom lui embrassa le cou avant de le mordre, durement. Salir lutta pour étouffer un gémissement tandis qu'il mettait la tête en arrière pour donner au futur seigneur des ténèbres libre accès à son cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que l'autre acceptait brusquement l'offrande.

Tom modifia leur position pour que ce soit Salir contre le mur. Ce dernier laissait le garçon sans cheveux utiliser les deux mains pour lui enlever les habits.

Quand les robes de Salir se retrouvèrent par terre, Tom recula d'un pas pour admirer la silhouette mince et harmonieuse de l'autre.

Quelques vieilles cicatrices attirèrent son regard et il laissa glisser un doit sur l'une d'elles, la main tremblante de fureur.

Salir retourna à la réalité et remarqua le regard meurtrier de l'autre.

"- Riddle?"

les yeux de Tom revinrent vers le visage de Salir. A l'hésitation de celui ci, il se rappela que le sorcier à côté de lui n'était pas l'objet de sa fureur, et son regard se radoucit bien que sa voix était ferme quand il parla.

"- Où as tu eu ceux là?"

"- Dans des différents endroits," répondit Salir nerveusement. "Je suis sur que tu en as aussi."

Tom acquiesça. Il avait ses propres cicatrices provenant de l'orphelinat, et apparemment ils avaient le même manque d'envie d'en parler tous les deux pour le moment.

"- Point."

Il se rapprocha de Salir de nouveau, essayant de calmer sa colère contre celui ou ceux qui étaient coupables, avant de passer ses mains sur les hanches de Salir et de le presser contre lui fermement.

Salir laissa de nouveau descendre un doit le long de la mâchoire de Tom.

"- Ou bien je suis trop peu habillé, ou bien tu est trop habillé," informa-t-il le garçon aux yeux écarlates.

"- me demandes tu d'en remédier?"

"- Peut être."

Tom donna à Salir un baiser chaste avant de se déshabiller. Salir était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur tandis qu'il couvait des yeux la peau laiteuse lui dévoilée.

Les lèvres de Tom furent courbés par un sourire.

"- Tu sais, Cobre, que les cheveux longs te vont bien."

"- Je ressembles à une putain de fille," répondit Salir, essayant toujours d'apprendre par cœur le jeune Voldemort, et évitant de fixer trop longtemps son membre gonflé.

"- Exactement," fit Tom, lui jetant un rapide regard. "Mais je l'ai aime longs."

"- est ce un conseil?"

Tom se rapprocha vers Salir et pressa le garçon aux yeux émeraudes contre le mur avec son corps, peau contre peau.

"- Ce n'est pas un conseil, Cobre. C'est un ordre," siffla Tom à l'oreille de Salir, frottant intentionnellement leur érections ensemble.

Salir haleta tandis qu'il se rappelait douloureusement son état d'excitation, il ne savait comment ignoré jusqu'à présent.

Les yeux de Tom eurent une lueur satisfaite.

"- Un problème, Cobre?"

Salir eut un sourire méprisant.

"- C'est ce que tu peux faire de pire."

"- Pire? Tu me blesses."

Salir frotta ses hanches contre ceux de Tom de nouveau, souriant au sifflement qu'il eut en retour.

"- Le pire que tu peux faire, cher serpent."

Tom plissa les yeux devant le challenge.

"- tourna toi," ordonna-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour laisser à l'autre garçon un peu d'espace.

Salir fit ce qu'on lui demandaient, s'accrochant au pierres irrégulières du mur devant lui. Tom revint vers lui et, avant que Salir ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit des doits enduits de salive en lui. il se tendit de surprise.

"- Calmes toi..."

la main libre de Tom s'enroula de façon rassurante autour du vente parfait de Salir.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se força à se relaxer contre le mur, son front contre la pierre froide.

Tom embrassa le cou de Salir et ajouta un autre doit en jeune sorcier.

"- Je vais te faire hurler, Cobre. Je vais te faire hurler si fort qu'ils vont t'entendre à la tour gryffondor."

"- Il vaut mieux alors jeter le charme de silence," répliqua Salir sans problème.

"- Je préfère qu'il sachent," fit Tom avec un petit sourire.

"- Pourrais je alors crier 'Dumbledore'?"

"- Trop de syllabes," rit Tom tandis qu'il enlevait ses doits de Salir et lubrifiant rapidement son membre.

"- peut être."

"- prêt?"

Salir jeta un coup d'œil par dessus ses épaules dans les yeux écarlates.

"- juste fais le, Riddle."

Les lèvres de Tom se courbèrent en un petit rire effrayant tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser les lèvres roses devant lui. Salir lui rendit le baiser désespérément, les yeux fermés, tandis qu'il sentait le membre écailleux le pénétrer. cela ne faisait cependant pas aussi mal qu'il le craignait.

"- Merlin," siffla Tom contre les lèvres de Salir une fois complètement en lui.

il remarqua que l'autre avait brusquement fermé les yeux.

"- Cobre?"

"- Je pensais t'avoir dit de faire de ton pire."

"- Tu es sérieux ..."

"- Bouges toi, face de serpent," fit Salir, ouvrant les yeux avec un petit sourire froid.

Tom grogna.

"- Tu l'as demandé."

Salir laissa sa tête aller contre le mur, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Sans aucun avertissement, Tom se retira de l'étroitesse avant de revenir violemment dans le garçon contre le mur. La seule réponse de Salir fut un murmure d'un halètement et Tom plissa les yeux.

"- C'est supposé être ton pire?" demanda Salir narquoisement.

Tom laissa échapper un grognement et recommença à aller et venir en lui rapidement.

Avec un petit changement de direction à l'une des pénétration, Tom toucha la prostate de Salir. Durement. L'adolescent plus petit laissa échapper un brusque cri, le regard terni par une lumière artificielle de l'extase. Tom sourit triomphalement.

"- Plus fort," siffle Tom à l'oreille de Salir tandis qu'il abaissa une main pour attraper, avec ses doits écailleux, le membre de l'autre, qui était pressé à chaque poussée contre le mur. L'abus seul semblait exciter Salir.

Salir ravala l'envie de crier et fit un "Plus dur" pour seule réponse.

Tom s'exécuta volontairement, pénétrant Salir plus durement et plus facilement bien que décidé de voir l'autre atteindre les cimes du plaisir. Au même moment les doits écailleux et leurs ongles longs s'occupaient du membre négligé.

Halètements et silence, les cris étranglés provenant de Salir à chaque action stimulaient Tom, jusqu'à ...

"- Oh, Di... _Riddle!_"

la tête de Salir tomba sur l'épaule de Tom tandis qu'il criait l'extase.

les ongles pressèrent la peau des hanches de Salir tandis que Tom vint avec un halètement, réussissant à ravaler son propre cri. Il s'appuya conte Salir, le pressant contre le mur, tandis que tous deux reprenaient leur souffle.

"- Dor..."halètement"...mir."

fut tout ce que put dire Salir après un moment.

Tom était d'accord et, avec un mouvement de baguette, leurs robes se transformèrent en lit. s'entraidant, ils se dirigèrent vers le meuble et se glissèrent dans les draps. Salir s'autorisa à être entouré de deux bras pâles et se reposer contre le torse serpentesque de son nouveau amant.

"- Tu sais, Cobre, tu es un très bon amant," commenta Tom paresseusement.

"- Mais, laisses moi deviner, je ne crie pas assez fort?"

"- Bongo."

Salir leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"- alors j'essayerais le faire plus fort la prochaine fois."

Une pause et puis:

"- Bien."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash._**

**Chapitre quatre - pas d'occasion pour dire au revoir.  
**

_' j'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir.'_

Salir fixait la rue principale de Hogsmeade. Lui et Tom, après avoir bien réfléchi, s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'offrir des cadeau de Noël. Salir, bien sur, avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son amant et qui pourrait être utile au futur seigneur des ténèbres.

_'Quelque chose ... comme une arme. C'est peut être quelque chose que... Voldemort... pourra utiliser...'_

Salir soupira, désespéré, et se dirigea, sans vraiment y croire, vers le magasin d'un vendeur d'armes du village.

"- Puis je vous aider, jeune homme?" demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir quand la porte se referma sur le client au cheveux noirs.

Salir secoua la tête.

"- Je ne fais que regarder pour l'instant," fit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans les rayons de différentes armes présentées dans le magasin.

Ses cheveux, restés longs comme l'avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, Tom, se prirent dans quelque chose et Salir se retourna pour les libérer, quant il **le** vit.

Une poignée verte avec une émeraude brillante dessus. Un fourreau en argent, avec des diamants et émeraudes incrustés.

Salir avait déjà vu le poignard avant. Voldemort s'en était servi pour lui faire une autre cicatrise en sixième année. C'était la cicatrise que Tom avait trouvé et suivi des doits avant leur séance de couchage et aussi avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

"- Combien?" demanda Salir sentant les yeux du vendeur sur lui.

"- Mille galions."

Salir grimaça, mais sorti sa bourse. Il était content d'avoir décidé tenir sur soi quelque mille galions depuis l'attaque de Gringotts en sixième année. Dumbledore lui avait donné _un peu_ d'argent, oui, mais c'était vraiment assez pour quelques bonbons.

L'argent changea de main, ainsi que le poignard. Salir le glissa dans sa poche et quitta le magasin avec un sourire. Il se dirigea vers l'école, ignorant totalement les magasins de bonbons et de farces.

_'J'ai déjà l'idée pour la carte!'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Marché conclu!"

"- Avec quoi?"

la boite fine glissa dans la poche de Salir tandis qu'il se retourna pour sourire innocemment à Dumbledore.

"- Rien qui ne requière votre attention, monsieur. Vous vouliez me voir?"

"- Oui. Dans mon bureau s'il te plais."

"- Bien sur! Là où je voulait justement aller!"

sarcasme.

Tom eut un sourire en coin quand il vit son amant suivre le Professeur Dumbledore. Le respect que Salir aurait pu avoir pour le vieux était passé depuis longtemps.

Sa curiosité le piqua au vif et Tom suivit son Professeur le moins aimé et son camarade le plus aimé.

_'que veux Dumbledore à Salir?"_

une oreille contre la porte du bureau du Professeur permit à Tom de tout entendre.

"- Alors, Professeur, que me vouliez vous,"

"- J'ai trouvé un moyen de te renvoyé chez toi, mon garçon!"

_'Quoi!'_

il eut un long silence avant que Salir ne réponde, la voix hésitante.

"- Je ... vois..."

"- Donc je vais te renvoyer maintenant!"

"- _Maintenant_?" couina Salir.

Si Tom n'aurait pas été choqué, il aurait été amusé du _couinement_ de Salir.

"- Bien sur! On n'est bien que chez soi!"

"- ...Bien..."

un bruissement de vêtements.

"- Donnez cela à Riddle. C'est son cadeau de Noël ... et ... dites lui que je suis désolé."

"- Bien sur."

"- Ne faites ...!"

un boum.

"- Oups..."

"- Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris ne _jamais_ ouvrir les affaires des autres?"

"- Peut être ..."

Salir grogna.

"- Où as tu appris à ensorceler les cadeaux pour qu'ils ne permettent qu'à ceux qu'ils appartiennent d'être ouvert?"

"- Secret."

Tom ne put qu'entendre le sourire en coin.

"- Très bien ..." un mouvement de chaise. " Bonne chance."

"- Prêt."

Tom se figea en entendant la note de peur maillée à la souffrance dans la voix de Salir.

_'Où va-t-il! Qu'est ce qu'il y craint! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas y aller! Cobre!'_

désespérément, Tom leva sa baguette et jeta des sorts d'ouverture sur la porte. Quand aucun d'eux ne fonctionna, Tom sentit une envie irrésistible de crier monter en lui.

puis la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Ah, M Riddle. Je pense que cela est pour vous."

Dumbledore, dont la peau brillait d'un vert éclatant, lui donna la boite avant de retourner dans son bureau refermant la porte au nez de Tom.

Tom fixa la porte stupidement un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la boite dans ses mains.

Elle était enveloppée dans un papier argenté avec des serpents dessus. Le message sur la carte était écrit avec l'écriture parfaite de Salir.

**_'je sais que tu trouveras le moyen d'utiliser ceci, comme sur ton pire ennemi. Mais penses toujours deux fois avant de donner le coup, Pourrait cela être ton ami d'autre fois?'_**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

Entre **#…#** ce sont des paroles gestuelles.

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash._**

**Chapitre cinq - Burdened Home  
**

De l'herbe. Ses doits agrippèrent fermement la réalité. Il s'en était sorti d'un autre voyage. Un voyage à travers le temps qu'il ne voulait désespérément pas avoir fait. Cela lui faisait mal, plus mal que les autres choses qu'il avait déjà connu.

"- Qu'a-t-on là?"

Salir Cobre, aussi connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survecu, releva brusquement la tête pour se retrouver face à nul autre que Lucius Malfoy. Hogwarts se dressait fièrement derrière le blond. Les ombres dansantes étaient les seules preuves de la bataille de laquelle Harry avait été rejeté.

"- Perdu, garçon?" fit Lucius avec un sourire méprisant.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Salir pour comprendre qu'avec des cheveux longs et le sort de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas sur sa cicatrise, Lucius n'avait aucune idée de qui il était.

Lucius grogna, impatient, et pointa sa baguette sur Salir.

"- Debout. Allons. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des bêtises. Je vais t'emmener chez mon Maître."

Salir se leva lentement et se laissa entraîner par Lucius dans le château. Il réalisa qu'il n'était que très peu surpris de voir que Hogwarts était tombé, mais, étrangement, ne s'en souciait guère.

_'Suis je tellement changé que je ne me soucie plus du sort de ce lieu que j'ai jadis appelé maison?'_ se demanda-t-il tristement tandis que Lucius s'arrêtait devant une porte en bois sobre. Le Mangemort toqua nettement, la baguette toujours pointée sur son prisonnier.

"- Quoi!" cria la voix de Voldemort à travers le bois.

D'après Salir, l'homme paraissait très stressé et énervé. L'expérience disait à l'adolescent que ce n'était pas le moment pour dérager le mage noir.

Lucius ne semblait pas le savoir. Ou peut être ne s'en souciait-il pas.

"- Seigneur, un garçon apparut sur la pelouse. Je pensais que vous voudriez le contrôler."

La porte s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis.

"- rentrez alors," fit Voldemort d'un ton que Salir reconnut comme de la rage retenue, et il dut réprimer le sourire.

Lucius força Salir aller devant lui et l'adolescent obéit, tête baissée.

"- Voici le garçon, mon seigneur."

Il eut un bris deverre tandis que Voldemort se levait brusquement. Ses yeux écarlates étaient grand ouvert par le choc.

"- Merlin tout puissant ... c'est ne peut pas être ..."

Salir leva les yeux vers ceux du monstre duquel il était tombé amoureux dans sa vie précédente, les yeux verts brillants avec amusement.

"- Oh non, j'espère le contraire. Après tout, si je n'étais pas moi, tu ne devais pas être toi, et nous ne pourrions pas avoir fait _cela_."

A la grande stupéfaction de Lucius et à la joie de Salir, lord Voldemort, le dirigeant du monde magique, _rit_ au manque de correction du garçon.

"- Mon seigneur?" demanda doucement Lucius comme s'il parlait à un homme fou, ce qui devait vraiment être le cas.

Voldemort se calma rapidement.

"- Lucius, tu peux aller."

"- Bien sur mon seigneur."

Lucius partit après s'être incliné, fulminant à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt après que la porte se fut refermé et verrouillée automatiquement, Voldemort jeta un sort de silence et se tourna vers Salir, qui souriait légèrement.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

Le sourire de Salir se fana quand il parla.

"- je suis désolé," fit-il les yeux fixant le sol. "je ne pouvais pas te dire. Cela pouvait créer un paradoxe."

Tandis que Salir parlait, Voldemort s'approcha de Salir et leva son menton avec un de ses doit pales, ses rubis brillant d'amour.

"- Chut. Cela m'est égal."

Salir secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière, refusant le toucher attentionné.

"- Riddle, qui penses tu je suis?" demanda l'adolescent les yeux irradiant de tristesse.

"- Quoi?"

la surprise semblait déplacée sur le visage pale de Voldemort comme cinquante cinq ans auparavant.

"- Qui penses tu que je suis? En ce temps? Dans cette époque?"

"- Cela m'est égal."

"- Cela ne devrait pas l'être."

"- Et bien, cela l'est."

"- Arrêtes!"

Salir repoussa la main qui se dirigeait vers lui avant de retourner sa baguette contre lui même.

"- _Revelo!_"

Voldemort se figea tandis que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair reprit sa place au milieux du front de Salir.

"- J'aurais du le savoir..." fit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

"- une minute tu veux me voir dans ton lit, et l'autre tu veux de nouveau ma mort. Choisis enfin ce que tu veux faire, cher serpent," siffla Salir froidement.

"- Ne ..." commença Voldemort, mais du se reprendre avant de continuer. "Ne m'appelles pas ainsi, Potter."

"- _Ne m'appelles pas ainsi, Potter,_" singea Salir, cachant son air blessé derrière de la rage. "Devines quoi, _cher serpent_, j'ai passé deux mois à t'appeler ainsi cinquante cinq ans plus tôt et tu ne m'as jamais repris."

"- C'était différent."

"- Comment!" fit Salir dont les yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. "Comment cela fait il qu'avant je pouvais t'appeler 'cher serpent' et plus maintenant? Peux tu me le dire?"

"- C'est comme ça."

"- _Mais penses toujours deux fois avant de donner le coup, Pourrait cela être ton ami d'autre fois?_" récita Salir froidement avant de faire demi tour et partir hors de la pièce.

Voldemort s'appuya sur son bureau quand la porte fut refermée avec un claquement.

_'Tom, t'es un idiot. Chaque putain de signe ... A qui d'autre pouvais tu avoir dit tes plus grands secrets? Qui d'autre avait ces yeux verts et cette marque? Quel connard stupide tu fais'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salir tournait dans le couloir en colère.

_'Comment ose-t-il! Salaud!'_

"- Qui êtes vous?"

Salir leva la tête et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent des argentés.

"- Malfoy. Magnifique."

"- Potter! Tu es mort!"

"- 'Peur que non. Alors, dis moi, Malfoy, que sont devenus les autres élèves?"

Draco Malfoy fit une pause juste pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant que ses yeux ne rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Salir, cette fois ci très sérieux.

"- Les cachots, mais il y a des gardes."

"- Snape?"

"- Libre."

Salir eut un soupir de soulagement.

"- Bien. Peux-tu m'y conduire?"

"- Ils vont te reconnaître," fit remarquer Draco.

Salir leva sa baguette vers son front et la cicatrice disparut.

"- Appelles moi Cobre. La seule personne qui m'a déjà vu était ton père, et tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que suis un ami à Voldemort."

"- Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussit cela, et, personnellement, je m'en fout," gémit Draco, levant ses yeux au ciel à la façon très peu Malfoyni-enne. "Allons y, alors. Avec un peu de chances Sev est de garde aujourd'hui."

Salir prit place à côté de Malfoy tandis qu'ils marchaient et il fit aisément des gestes bien précis de mains.

**# L'Ordre? #**

**# Capturés et presque tous tués, #** répondirent doucement les mains de Draco.

**# Dumbledore? #**

**# mort. #**

"- magnifique," siffla Salir sarcastiquement.

Draco grogna, de même avis, tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers les cachots.

"- le garde devrait être au bas de l'escalier," chuchota-t-il, puisqu'il était trop sombre autour deux pour utiliser le langage des signes.

Salir acquiesça doucement, sans vraiment faire attention si le blond l'a vu ou non.

"- Qui va là?"

"- Sev," soupira Draco avec soulagement à la vue de l'homme au cheveux noirs avec un nez crochu et yeux froids.

Severus Snape leva un sourcil à la vue de son filleul et l'autre garçon avec lui.

"- qui est ce?"

Salir eut un sourire en coin.

"- Salir Cobre," fit-il alors que ses mains firent un **# Harry Potter #**.

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent avant que son masque sans émotion ne reprenne le dessus. Quand il parla, sa voix avait un ton ennuyé.

"- pourquoi êtes vous tous les deux là?"

"- Cobre veux voir les prisonniers," expliqua Draco calmement.

"- et que M Cobre pense faire?" s'intéressa Snape et Salir sut que la vrai question était 'Pensait-il libérer les gens?'

"- Simplement regarder," fit Salir avec un haussement d'épaules. "Rien d'autre."

Snape acquiesça.

"- Draco, surveille le."

"- Bien sur. Cobre, par là."

Salir passa devant Draco cette fois ci laissant le blond le suivre à travers la noirceur des couloirs labyrinthe jusqu'aux emplacements crées pour emprisonner les étudiants et le personnel de Hogwarts qui étaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Salir pouvait sentir la douleur et la haine à l'arrivée de la première cage et il dut poser la question qui menaçait le détruire.

"- pourquoi les garde-t-il en vie?"

"- Je suppose pour faire quelques alliés," fit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules.

le non dit était 'Ou en faire un exemple' et les deux le savaient.

Salir se ne dit rien tandis qu'il observait la première cage et sentit son estomac se rebeller à la vue. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient enfermés dans une cage qui n'en pouvait contenir que quinze au grand maximum. Leurs vêtements étaient chiffonnés et leur collaient à la peau. Chaque personne n'était pas plus grande qu'un squelette, rien que de la peau sur les os. Ils étaient propres, sûrement Voldemort s'assurait qu'ils prenaient une douche régulièrement, et il devait les nourrir puisque tous étaient en vie. Les mains de Salir se refermèrent en poing serrés, les ongles percèrent la peau, et il passa un masque froid sur son visage. Certains de ses gens ne voulaient pas de la pitié, il le savait.

"- Malfoy, salaud! Venu rire de nous!"

Salir tourna la tête et fixa la cage où son ami gryffondor était enfermé. Ron était à côté des barreaux, très en colère, tandis que les autres se serraient ensemble dans un coin, regardant leurs visiteurs avec des visages tristes.

"- Oh, la fermes, la belette," grogna Draco.

Il y avait un léger élancement dans la voix de serpentard qui voulait dire qu'il ne comptait jamais _rire_ d'aucune personne dans ces cages. Il ne trouvait aucun plaisir dans leur situation, pour une fois.

"- T'as emmené un ami aussi?" grogna Ron.

"- Ron, assez," supplia la voix fatiguée d'Hermione.

"- Non!" cria Ron à la brune avant de se retourner vers les visiteurs. "Allez vous en! Dites au salopard de juste nous tuer!" cria Ron sur Draco et Salir.

Des cris d'acquiescement se firent entendre des cages voisines.

"- J'en ai vu assez," siffla Salir à Drago, combattant les larmes.

"- Tuer?" fit Voldemort qui apparut de l'ombre. "non, non M Weasley."

Draco se retourna et salua rapidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les élèves et professeurs se tassèrent vers les murs de leurs cages. Même Ron avait perdu sa bravoure à la vue de l'homme qui tenait son destin entre ses doits en pattes de mouche.

Salir tourna des émeraudes rageuses vers son amant d'avant.

"- Laisse les partir, Riddle," ordonna-t-il froidement.

"- Tu veux les rejoindre, Cobre?" fit Voldemort, moqueur.

"- Bien sur. Fais moi souffrir dans ta version de l'_orphelinat_."

Voldemort tressaillit, puis leva sa baguette sur l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

"- Tu _vas_ le regretter."

"- Tu vas me tuer, Riddle? Penses tu que ça va finalement marcher?" fit Salir avec un sourire méprisant. "Qu'est ce que tu m'as une fois dit? Ah, oui. '_L'amour gâche toujours tout_'. Quelle bonne blague, Tom Riddle!"

puis Salir se retourna et rentra dans la cage qui fut ouverte pour lui. Voldemort tressaillit de nouveau quand la porte métallique se referma derrière le jeune homme.

Les émeraudes rencontrèrent des rubis.

"- Fermes alors ton cœur," chuchota-t-il au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de se détourner de lui et aller s'asseoir pas loin des gryffondors.

Voldemort partit, furieux, les ténèbres se refermant sur lui.

"- Cobre?" demanda doucement Draco avant de partir.

"- Va-t'en Malfoy. Je suis à ma place ici," répondit Salir aussi doucement.

**# dit à Snape la même chose #**, firent ses mains.

"- Très bien," fit Draco et partit avec un léger coup d'œil en arrière dans les yeux verts.

Salir pouvait dire qu'il voulait le rejoindre dans la cage. C'était là aussi qu'il méritait être.

"- Et qui au nom de Merlin es tu?"

Salir leva les yeux vers Ron.

_'Tu ne changera jamais, Ron,'_ pensa-t-il pour soi même avant de ne plus faire attention au roux et fermer les yeux pour essayer de s'en dormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

on m'a posé la question si voldemort était toujours le jeune homme, ou il est devenu un vieux apres 50 ans. en fait l'auteur ne le dit pas tres clairement, mais je suppose que le temps ne lui a rien fait, puisqu'il est resté sous l'apparence de l'homme-serpent.

et merci pour toutes les reviews.

aussi, je poste les deux perties de l'épilogue à la fois, car je vais avoir les vacances, c'est à dire pas d'internet (ou du moin par sure d'en avoir)

bonne lecture!

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash. _  
**

**Remarque:** **:Ce sont des paroles en Fourchelang:**

Epilogue - une nouvelle ère.

Partie 1

McNair jeta un regard furieux dans les cages alignées le long du mur des cachots autour de lui.

"- Salir Cobre?"

"- Quoi?"

un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs lui envoya un coup d'œil noir. Il était facile à repérer, puisque il avait été exclu du regroupement des autres.

"- Mon seigneur demande vous voir."

McNair pensait que c'était une manière étrange de dire à un prisonnier de venir, mais on l'avait informé que Cobre n'était pas un prisonnier comme les autres.

"- Dites lui de lever son paresseux derrière et venir ici," répondit Salir froidement.

"- Pardon?"

"- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Maintenant dégagez."

McNair fixa stupidement l'adolescent, qui semblait se rendormir, un long moment, avant de se bouger et aller donner la réponse du garçon à Wormtail.

Salir leva les yeux au ciel.

_'connard paresseux.'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans l'ombre Voldemort fronça les sourcils en regardant les compagnons de cage de Salir. _'Ils sont tellement méprisables! Le laisser geler là!'_ pensa-t-il enragé, avant de se rappeler qu'il était sensé d'être furieux à cause de Salir qui l'a fait descendre là.

Voldemort se glissa à la lumière, ses yeux écarlates, froncées dangereusement, fixaient le Garçon-qui-a-survecu.

"- Potter!" cria-t-il, refusant d'utiliser le faux nom que l'adolescent avait utilisé avant, en une tentative pour s'en éloigner.

Beaucoup de yeux à travers le cachot se tournèrent pour regarder le garçon qu'ils pensaient mort.

"- Ne m'appelles pas ainsi," murmura Salir, yeux toujours fermés.

S'il avait senti le poids de tous les regards, il ne l'a pas montré.

"- Lèves toi," ordonne Voldemort.

"- Oblige moi."

"- Maintenant, Potter."

"- J'ai dis," des yeux verts s'ouvrirent et regardèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec défi, " ne m'appelles pas ainsi."

"- et j'ai dis," Voldemort rétorqua sarcastiquement, "lèves toi. Et si tu prenais le compromis et juste disparaissait. Potter."

Salir grogna et ferma les yeux.

"- Et si c'est non."

Une pensée soudaine traversa l'esprit de Voldemort et il jeta un regard venimeux aux autres gryffondors de la cage.

_'et s'ils ne lui donnaient pas la nourriture?'_

Ron jeta un coup d'œil noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, rassuré par le fait que l'étranger dans leur cage était son meilleur ami.

"- Qu'est que _vous_ nous voulez?"

"- Ron!" cria Hermione horrifiée tandis que Voldemort levait sa baguette vers le roux.

"- Au nom de Merlin!" gémit Salir et se leva. "Range moi cette baguette, Riddle. Weasley, fermes la avant que je ne te la colle. Vous me donnez le mal de tête."

Voldemort se renfrogna, mais rangea sa baguette, puisque Salir s'était finalement décidé à se lever. Il avait finalement décidé aussi, que, non, Salir ne semblait pas bien et qu'il y aura un prix à payer pour ne pas avoir partagé la nourriture.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit la cage et regarda Salir, qui s'appuyait sur les barreau de sa prison.

"- Sors."

"- Non," fit Salir, l'air renfrogné. "Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans les autres."

"- tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas partir," clarifia Voldemort.

Salir eut un haussement d'épaules.

"- que puis je dire? Je n'aimes pas la bouffe qu'ils servent ici."

"- Menteur," fit Voldemort sachant qu'ils avaient servi une fois par jour quelque chose que Salir aimait.

Salir leva les yeux au ciel.

"- laisse les partir."

"- Non."

Les yeux de Salir s'allumèrent avec une lueur qui l'informa qu'il laissait son tempérament prendre le dessus.

"- C'est une _école_, Riddle, pas un_ camp d'emprisonnement_! les enfants doivent apprendre dans des _livres_, pas derrière les _barreaux_! Enlève tes gens d'ici et rend leur Hogwarts. Laisse quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance le diriger, mais tu _ne peux pas_ laisser des humains derrière des barreaux en espérant de leur part _autre chose_ que la répugnance. Enlever la liberté, c'est comme enlever la _vie_, mais en _pire_. Tu tue petit à petit ce que tu veux préserver. La magie. _Quoi_ alors, s'ils ne sont pas des sang purs? Tu n'en es pas un. Moi non plus. Est ce quelque chose d'important? Change cela notre valeur? Aussi longtemps que les gens avec lesquels j'ai grandi serons derrière ces barreaux, je ne peux pas être libre, Riddle. Je souffre à travers eux. Je quitterais cette cage seulement quand ils pourrons faire de même."

"- De tous les... Cobre, tu n'es pas un martyr! Sort ton derrière de là!" cria Voldemort qui a finalement perdu patience.

"- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi ne suis je pas surpris..." soupira Salir, secouant la tête désespéré.

Puis, l'adolescent s'évanouit.

Voldemort gémit et rentra dans la cage pour ramasser l'adolescent. avec Salir dans ses bras, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que la porte de la cage se refermait avec un claquement derrière lui.

"- Faites confiance aux gryffondors pour tuer leur sauveur..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salir se réveilla avec l'odeur familière de l'infirmerie et laissa échapper un gémissement.

"- Je hais cet endroit..."

"- et laissez moi vous dire, M Potter, qu'il n'est pas très plaisant de vous avoir dans les pattes tout le temps," fit Madame Pomfrey rentrant dans son champ de vision avec un sourire.

"- Madame Pomfrey..." fit Salir en un soupir de soulagement.

"- Buvez cela pour moi," ordonna la medimage, lui présentant la tasse avec une potion, que Salir but avec une grimace. "Maintenant, Vous-savez-qui m'a ordonné de lui dire dés que vous serez réveillé. Voulez vous attendre que je le lui dise, ou l'appeler tout de suite."

Salir soupira.

"- Appelez le maintenant. Si je me dispute avec lui quand j'ai tous mes esprits, j'ai meilleure chance de gagner."

Madame Pomfrey gloussa.

"- Je dois vous dire que j'étais un peu surprise en le voyant débarquer ici avec vous..." dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

"- Il est Lord Voldemort, le dirigeant du tout monde sorcier, et il peut faire tout ce qui passe par sa putain de tête, même si cela met en confusion tout le monde. Idiot," ronchonna Salir, frottant son front. Il n'était pas surpris de constater que le sort Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas était parti.

Madame Pomfrey revint vers lui, secouant la tête avec un sourire.

"- Vous êtes le seul à l'insulter à voix haute."

"- Hey, je ne fais qu'exprimer le silence des autres," fit Salir avec un haussement d'épaules. "Depuis combien de temps suis je ici?"

"- Deux jours et demi."

"- Merveilleux."

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement avant que Harry ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit autre et Voldemort entra, suivi de Wormtail.

"- Idiot!" grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le garçon dans le lit. "Tu n'es qu'un idiot fini! Qu'est ce que tu pensais en te privant de nourriture!"

"- J'étais en train de faire ton travail," répliqua Salir froidement, pas d'humeur pour se faire crier dessus.

Voldemort se figea, jetant à Salir des regards noirs. Wormtail et Madame Pomfrey les regardaient nerveusement tandis qu'un silence oppressant tomba entre les deux sorciers puissants.

"- Pourquoi t'en soucie tu, de toute façon?" dit finalement Salir, interrompant le silence.

"- Qui te dit que je m'en faisais?" répliqua Voldemort.

"- Moi, bien sur."

"- Potter..."

"- _Potter_..."

"- Tu te fout de moi?"

"- Un peu d'amusement ne fais pas de mal, oui," fit Salir avec un sourire en coin.

Il savait exactement quoi dire pour faire sortir l'homme de ses gongs.

"- Toutefois, cela fait de bien de faire rire quelqu'un. Aussi modeste."

Les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent dangereusement.

"- Pardon?"

"- cela en porte un coup à ta fierté, Riddle (le mot _humbles_ veux dire _modeste_ et _humilier_, du coup j'ai pas pu traduire le jeu des mots et je l'ai traduit comme _porter un coup à la fierté_, cela sonnait bien). Cela te remet à ta place."

"- je devrais te tuer pour ça."

"- Et bien, ça sera gâcher les potion de madame Pomfrey."

"- Tu n'es qu'un marmot rebelle."

"- _Maintenant_ tu me rappelles Snape."

"- tu commences à me les casser!"

"- _rends nous notre école, Tom!_" cria soudainement Salir.

Voldemort se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien.

"- Rien, c'est ça? Je donnerais tout pour que le contrôle de l'école revienne aux professeurs. C'est la seule chose que je veux," fit Salir doucement. "Nomme ton prix. Nomme le directeur. Change le personnel si tu le dois. Juste rends Hogwarts à la communauté comme l'école."

"- Tu demande le pire du lot, Cobre," répondit Voldemort aussi doucement que Salir.

Wormtail et Madame Pomfrey continuaient à suivre l'échange, bouches bées, choqués.

"- Et si mon prix est trop grand?"

Salir secoua la tête.

"- Aucun pris n'est assez grand quand tu n'as rien à perdre."

"- Vraiment?" fit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin. "Et si je te veux en tant que directeur et avoir ta loyauté pour moi seul?"

Salir prit une inspiration profonde, peu importait ses choix, sa voie était déjà toute tracée.

"- Alors j'accepterais," chuchota-t-il, sans lever les yeux vers ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"- Marché conclu. Je t'attends dans la grande salle dans une heure."

Salir inclina la tête.

"- Bien, ... mon Seigneur."

Voldemort sortit, de la pièce, triomphant, Wormtail toujours sur ses talons.

Madame Pomfrey se tourna vers Salir, qui n'avait toujours pas relève la tête, restant en position soumise.

"- M Potter?"

l'adolescent enfouit le visage dans ses mains et pleura.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Madame Pomfrey conduit Salir vers l'entrée des professeurs de la grande salle. L'adolescent avait sur soi une simple robe de sorciers noire et un chapeau aussi noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière par une pince noire laissant sa cicatrice bien voyant au milieux de son front pale. Sa baguette avait été rangé dans sa manche, au cas où il en aurait besoin, ce qui ne devait se passer, mais sa vie lui avait appris à être prudent.

Madame Pomfrey ouvrit la porte et laissa Salir entrer. Les bruits de discussions des élèves professeurs et mangemorts mourut quand ils virent le nouveau venu.

Voldemort se leva, souriant froidement à Salir qui s'avança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la place vide à côté de lui et au milieux de la grande table.

Salir savait très bien qu'il aurait dû s'incliner ou montrer son respect d'une autre manière, mais sa fierté ne lui autorisait pas, alors il ne fit que regarder Voldemort avec défi, le mettant à l'épreuve d'oser rappeler à l'adolescent son comportement.

**:C'est toujours le défi avec toi, n'est ce pas, Cobre:** fit Voldemort en Fourchelang.

Salir eut un haussement d'épaules.

**:Cela t'humilie, porte un coup à ta fierté, Riddle.:**

Voldemort grogna et reporta son attention à la grande salle.

"- Du à la mort _regrettable_ d'Albus Dumbledore," commença-t-il, mais ne semblait pas du tout regretter, "J'ai du nommer moi-même un nouveau Directeur de l'école," fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux écarlates dangereusement rétrécis quand il regarda les occupants de la pièce. "Je m'attends que vous montriez à M Potter tout votre respect et compréhension. Sinon."

Salir eut un air renfrogné pour le sorcier à ses côtés.

"- Merci pour la preuve de confiance, Voldemort," fit-il au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant royalement les sons de protestation au son du nom interdit.

Voldemort plissa les yeux en l'intention de Salir, ce qui fit faire à l'adolescent un sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur la salle.

"- J'espère voir Monsieur quitter Hogwarts pas avant la semaine prochaine. Jusque là, vous aurez tous des jours libres pour pourvoir se réorganisé et récupérer de l'enfer que nous avons tous vécu. Pour l'instant donc, bon appétit!"

quand Salir prit place à côté d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres renfrogné, les tables se remplirent de nourriture et le niveau de bruit s'éleva.

**:Tu continue à être impossible.:**

**:Allons, Riddle, tu me connais mieux que ça.:** fit Salir avec un haussement d'épaules. **:Tu m'as donné Hogwarts et je vais le diriger comme je le crois juste. Même si cela veut dire jeter toi et tes hommes dehors avec un coup de pied au fesses.:**

**:Gryffondor:**

**:Oh, tu sais que tu m'aimes quand même.:**

Voldemort ne fit que lui jeter un regard noir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Rentrez," fit Salir à la suite des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

Il était en train de ranger des documents et mettre en ordre les affaires laissés par Dumbledore après sa mort.

"- Directeur Potter."

Salir leva les yeux et sourit à Minerva McGonagall.

"- Professeur McGonagall. Harry suffira. Rentrez donc."

"- Et j'insiste que vous m'appeliez Minerva. Vous _êtes_ mon supérieur," fit McGonagall en s'avançant vers la table devant Salir.

"- Pas par choix," fit Salir en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. "Que puis je faire pour vous, Minerva?"

"- En premier lieu, je dois vous remercier. Vous avez mis beaucoup en œuvre pour nous rendre notre liberté, de ce que j'ai compris, et nous vous sommes _tous_ reconnaissants."

Salir acquiesça.

"- Bien sur."

"- Et ensuite, ... que va devenir la résistance?"

Salir soupira, les yeux fixés à la perche vide de Fumseck à côté de la fenêtre d'où on voyait le terrain de Quidditch.

"- je ne ferais ni aider, ni entraver aucun effort pour renverser le gouvernement en place, qui se trouvera dans cette école, aussi longtemps que ces efforts ne causerons aucun problème entre moi et Voldemort. Je vais essayer de garder ce bâtiment en paix avec lui, mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour les gens en dehors de ses murs."

Il bougea ses yeux vers McGonagall et la vieille femme tressaillit en voyant ces yeux verts débordants de lassitude infinie.

"- J'ai juré fidélité à Voldemort, Minerva. Considérez moi comme votre ennemi. Tout ce que j'apprendrais, je serais obligé de le lui dire. Gardez vos secrets loin de moi."

McGonagall semblait plus vieille et plus triste en se levant.

"- Bonne nuit alors, directeur."

"- Bonne nuit, Minerva. Et bons rêves."

Salir fixa longuement le monde à travers la fenêtre après le départ de McGonagall.

_'Une nouvelle ère a commencé.'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

la fin originale

(la suite provient du site

où l'auteur publiait ses chapitres

R et NC-17)

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Salir

**  
Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** Harry est envoyé dans le passé par Voldemort avec un sort. Etant sensé le tuer, le sort lui sauves la vie et change le cour de son destin.

**  
ATTENTION:** **_cette fic est un slash. Lemon dans ce chapitre! _** **  
**

**Remarque:** **:Ce sont des paroles en Fourchelang:**

Epilogue - une nouvelle ère.

Partie 2

"- Etais tu obligé de le faire?" demanda Salir quand la porte se referma brusquement derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela, Potter," siffla Voldemort furieusement, lui montrant un parchemin.

"- Je ne m'attendais pas au contraire," fit Salir en envoyant à l'homme aux yeux écarlates un regard sévère par dessus ses lunettes et mettant de côté sa plume avec laquelle il était en train décrire, quelques minutes plus tôt. "Je ne veux pas avoir que les professeurs mangemorts, Tom."

"- Je ne veux pas de ces anciens de l'Ordre dans le personnel!"

"- Et que dois je faire? Les virer? Je ne penses pas. Je suis la seule personne qui pourra leur offrir un job en ce moment, et il en ont _besoin_. Contrairement à moi, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent mis de côté pour couler une existence paisible pour le restant de leurs jours."

Voldemort écrasa le parchemin sur la table devant le directeur, ignorant l'encre renversée.

"- Absolument pas."

Les yeux de Salir se rétrécirent tandis qu'il faisait disparaître l'encre renversée, laissant l'espace de travail vierge de toute tache.

"- Et si l'on prenait le compromis alors? Moitié, moitié?

"- Tu prendras un mangemort comme directeur adjoint," ordonna Voldemort immédiatement.

"- Cela devrait être quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends."

"- Il aura le droit de veto pour chaque de tes folles idées."

Salir eut un air renfrogné.

"- Bien. Est ce que Severus Snape ira?"

"- Un membre de l'ancien Ordre? Je ne penses _pas_!" contredit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"- Quel mal peut-il faire?" siffla Salir. "Tu ne lui fais pas confiance?"

"- Non," fit Voldemort, passant un doit sur sa joue pensivement, lançant un regard noir au directeur aux yeux verts. "Mon Commandant en second?"

"- Qui est?"

"- Lucius Malfoy."

"- Hors de question!"

"- Pourquoi pas?" fit Voldemort avec un air renfrogné.

"- Lui et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas."

"- Oui, Cobre, mais tu ne t'entends avec aucun de mes hommes."

"- Pas vra..."

"- Tu ne t'entends avec aucun de mes hommes au quels je fais confiance pour te surveiller," précisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et jetant à Salir un regard perçant. "Lucius Malfoy sera le Directeur adjoint. Qui garderas-tu parmi le personnel?"

Salir laissa échapper un sifflement.

"- Tous ceux qui sont vivants."

"- Non," dit Voldemort franchement.

"- Si. Minerva McGonagall, Firenze, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Sophie Sinistra, Severus Snape, et Poppy Pomfrey resterons à leur poste à Hogwarts," répliqua le sorcier adolescent avec calme. "Ce n'est pas de la matière à débattre, Voldemort."

La Seigneur des Ténèbres tempêtait.

"- Et quand ils partirons?"

"- Ils choisirons leurs remplaçants," dit Salir froidement, fixant les yeux écarlates sans peur. "Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour le poste de Vol, alors tu n'as pas à t'en occuper."

"- Et qui vient pour le précieux poste de Vol, M Potter?" fit Voldemort avec un sourire méprisant.

"- Olivier Dubois."

"- Un autre membre de l'ex Ordre, sans doute!" cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"- Il est neutre!" cria Salir, les yeux brillant dangereusement, tandis qu'il se levait pour voir mieux le mage noir. "Et tu ne _pourras_ pas choisir quelqu'un pour les études de moldus, puisqu'ils sont tous incompétents!"

"- Je ne veux même pas d'études de moldus!"

"- Les sorciers ne sont pas meilleurs que les moldus!"

"- Ils le sont!"

"- Ils ne le sont pas!"

"- Ils le sont!"

"- Ils ne le sont pas!"

un toussotement provenant de la porte mit fin à leur dispute et les deux sorciers se tournèrent pour jeter un regard noir à l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire recourbant ses lèvres et semblant hors contexte.

"- Que veux tu Lucius?" grogna Voldemort puisque le mangemort ne prenait pas la parole.

"- mon seigneur, je m'excuse, mais M Olivier Dubois est là pour parler au directeur," fit Lucius avec du respect dans la voix, le sourire contredisant son ton.

"- Merci, Malfoy," acquiesça Salir et sortit de derrière de son bureau.

"- Cette dispute n'est pas close, Potter," l'avertit Voldemort.

Salir fit un coup d'œil noir par dessus de son épaule.

"- Cette dispute est terminée, Tom, et tu as perdu. Hermione Granger vas reprendre les études de moldus," fit-il avant de sortir de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Il fallut à Voldemort toute son énergie pour retenir sa mâchoire de tomber. Lucius, lui, n'était pas assez entraîné et il regardais pendant un moment l'escalier en spirale, la bouche bée. Un brut de coup le sortit de son ébahissement et il regarda vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était débout devant la table du directeur, le poing ayant percuté la surface en bois. le visage de l'homme serpent était tordu de rage, les yeux remplis de méchanceté et posés sur le stade de Quidditch, où l'on voyait des élèves voler, riant, utilisant leur temps libre à la pratique de leur sport favoris. Les robes de différentes couleurs, des chemises et pantalons moldus tourbillonnaient dans leur sillage. Des longs cheveux montrèrent que des filles étaient occupaient à jouer avec le Quaffle dans un coin. Un éclair doré faisait promener un jeune garçon à travers le terrain, suivi de trois autres garçons qui souriaient. La joie des élèves n'était qu'une apparence, qui se rompait quand Voldemort où l'un de ses mangemorts se montraient. Le seul moyen de les observer était à distance.

"- Mon seigneur?" murmura Lucius et tressaillit quand les yeux exaspérés se tournèrent vers lui. "Peut être devriez vous laisser à Potter l'étude de moldus. S'est après tout qu'une option dés la troisième année, pas une matière importante."

Voldemort soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain où les élèves jouaient tandis que deux silhouettes les rejoignaient, Salir et Olivier Dubois.

"- Tu es nommé le directeur adjoint. Je m'attends à des rapports réguliers sur tout ce qui se passe dans cette école," dit-il d'une voix ferme.

"- Compris, mon seigneur," fit Lucius en inclinant la tête. "Que vais-je enseigner?"

"- Tu peux choisir," fit Voldemort avec un sourire méprisant.

Il leva sa main et plia les doits en nommant les matières sans toutefois délaisser son attention sur la figure sombre sur le terrain qui volait autour des autres joueurs.

"- Charmes, Défenses contre les forces du mal, Arithmacie ou Runes."

Lucius cligna des yeux.

"- aucune ne sonne très bien, mon seigneur. Peut être pourriez vous faire rajouter à Potter la Magie noire au programme?"

les yeux de Voldemort se tournèrent vers Lucius, surpris.

"- Une excellente idée que tu as là, Lucius. Je devrais suggérer remplacer La défense contre les forces du mal, par la magie noire."

"- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne penses pas qu'il va être d'accord."

"- Il n'auras pas le choix," grogna Voldemort, jetant de nouveau un regard à la fenêtre.

Lucius se retint pour faire remarquer que Salir ne devait pas avoir eu le choix avec le personnel et l'étude de moldus, non plus. Mais il aimais son corps en un seul morceau.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Voldemort leva les yeux vers son visiteur quand la porte de son bureau de Hogwarts fut refermée violemment.

"- Puis je t'aider, Potter?"

"- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je suis d'accord avec cela?" demanda Salir d'une voix difficilement calme tandis qu'il montrais un parchemin qui était laissé dans son bureau.

"- aurais-tu quelqu'un pour le mettre sur la place vacante du Professeur de Défense?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un léger sourire en coin.

"- Maintenant qu'on y parle, oui. Il remet quelques affaires en ordre en Roumanie avant d'apparaître ici. Je lui ai envoyé un hiboux il y a deux jours," répondit froidement le sorcier adolescent.

"- Alors tu dois lui dire de ne pas se déranger."

"- Tu peux aller te faire voir," s'exclama Salir avant de se retourner et de partir du bureau.

Voldemort eut un sourire méprisant et frappa son poing sur la surface dure devant lui.

"- _JE HAIS CE MARMOT!_" cria-t-il dans son bureau vide.

En dehors, Poppy grimaça et se dépêcha pour voir si elle ne pouvait faire changer l'avis de directeur pour qu'il soit d'accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur _certains_ points.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salir se renfrogna sur la femme qui le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

"- Que voulez vous, Poppy?"

l'infirmière s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Salir et lui envoya un regard coupant.

"- Si tous les deux vous ne commencez pas par vous entendre sur des choses, cette école va s'effondrer sous notre nez, Harry."

"- il n'y a rien sur quoi on peut être d'accord, Poppy!" s'écria Salir, laissant tomber le masque d'indifférence qu'il prenait en présence des autres. "Il veux faire quelque chose avec mon école, et moi je veux quelque chose entièrement diffèrent!"

Poppy secoua la tête.

"- Harry, qu'avez vous pas compris dans le fait qu'il a le contrôle du monde sorcier. C'est très bien de vouloir garder Hogwarts comme il l'était avant, mais ce n'est pas possible. Quelque chose doit être fait des deux côtés. Vous avez réussi à lui soutirer de garder le personnel et l'étude de moldus. Maintenant vous devez lui céder quelque chose."

"- quelque chose, comme quoi?" murmura l'adolescent regardant la lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Détruire les Défenses contre les forces du mal? Laisser Lucius Malfoy apprendre mes amis à faire de la magie noire?"

"- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à considérer les élèves comme vos amis, Harry," soupira Poppy. "Vous devez les voir en tant qu'élèves qu'ils sont."

"- Poppy, je _suis_ toujours élève! Je n'ai jamais fini mon septième année et on s'attends de moi que je dirige une école! Je ne sais rien à propos d'enseignement, de comment diriger une damnée _école_!"

"- Mais vous faites un travail remarquable," fit Poppy de façon apaisante, se leva et contourna la table de Salir pour aller prendre le jeune directeur dans une étreinte qu'il ne refusa pas. "Et vous pouvez avoir des conseil, vous le savez. Vous avez autour de vous toutes ces peintures des anciens Directeurs pour vous guider et le personnel pour vous aider. Je peux vous assurer que si vous demandez à l'un d'eux de vous apprendre ce que vous avez manqué, ils le ferons..."

"- Je sais, je sais..."acquiesça Salir. "Je ... cela me manque d'avoir des amis, et ... je suppose être étudiant me manque aussi. De perdre des points pour ma maison et d'attraper le vif d'or. de faire des combats stupides avec Draco et de faire mes devoirs à la dernière minute..."

"- être un enfant vous manque," clarifia Poppy.

"- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais été un '_enfant_', Poppy," fit Salir en jetant un coup d'œil au terrain de Quidditch avec tristesse. "Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais le Professeur Dumbledore me manque."

"- Il manque à tout le monde. Il était le symbole de la Lumière pour tous," acquiesça ma medicomage.

"- Je suppose que l'on s'attends de moi que je prends sa place, hmm? Fit le jeune directeur sarcastiquement.

"- personne ne s'attends à ce que vous allez distribuer des sorbets citron, Harry," gloussa Poppy. "Toutefois, vous pouvez changer ces robes noires horribles et recommencer à sourire. Au moins cela redonnera espoir au élèves."

Salir fit un sourire machiavélique à la medicomage.

"- Que pensez vous d'une robe rouge et un chapeau doré?"

Poppy rit et se recula tandis que le jeune homme transformais ses vêtements en couleurs de gryffondor.

"- Beaucoup mieux. Et vous devriez détacher vos cheveux."

Salir se leva et défit la pince qui retenait ses cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules.

"- Suis je mieux avec des cheveux longs?" demanda-t-il soudainement. "Je veux dire, quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que des cheveux longs m'allaient bien, mais je ne suis pas sur que cela aille avec ma position de ..."

"- Harry," soupira Poppy et secoua la tête, souriant. "les aimez vous longs ou pas?"

"- Cela me donne l'air d'une _fille_!" geignit Salir.

Poppy grogna.

"- Cela est peut être vrai, mais comment _vous_ les aimez?"

le directeur cligna des yeux reconnaissant.

"- Longs, je suppose. Il avait raison à propos ..."

"- Il?"

les joues de Salir prirent une belle teinte cramoisie, attirant toute attention de medicomage.

"- Ah, et bien, ...Mon petit ami..."

Poppy croisa ses bras sur la poitrine et jeta au garçon rougissant un regard sévère.

"- Depuis quand?"

"- Eh? Halloween..."fit Salir tout à coup triste. "Et bien, Halloween d'il y a cinquante cinq ans. nous ne sommes plus ensemble, j'en ai peur."

Poppy envoya au jeune sorcier un regard évaluable.

"- Peut être il est trop têtu pour voir ce qu'il perd, hmm?"

Salir se renfrogna.

"- Si vous vous sentez mieux, je vais vous laisser à votre travail. Vous pouvez sûrement trouver un _compromis_," ajouta Poppy avant de se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir pour partir.

"- Oh! Bonsoir, Seigneur."

Le visage de Salir prit la couleur de sa robe et il grogna.

_'Putain de merde! Il a tout entendu! Harry, tu n'es qu'un **idiot**!'_

"- Cela se présente mieux, n'est ce pas?"

Voldemort acquiesça à la phrase de Poppy tandis qu'il observait le directeur rougissant avec un air amusé.

"- J'espère que cela durera bien après le souper."

"- Ah, nous sommes deux à l'espérer alors, seigneur," fit Poppy et commença calmement descendre l'escalier.

Voldemort rentra calmement dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer dessus.

"- Tu sais, je suis venu pour encore me disputer un peu avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé d'entendre une conversation de telle envergure, tellement _remplie_ d'informations, qu'avez vous eu avec Poppy Pomfrey," fit lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en examinant ses ongles.

"- Ne t'avaient-ils pas appris à l'orphelinat des manières?" grogna Salir, essayent de combattre furieusement son rougissement.

"- Ils ont essayé," fit Voldemort en levant les yeux vers l'adolescent devant la table. "pourquoi porter _ces_ couleurs là? Tu n'est pas gryffondor."

"- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de martyr serpentard, alors je dois bien être gryffondor," répondit froidement Salir.

"- Pitié," renifla le mage noir. "Nous devons travailler dessus. Aujourd'hui."

Salir se mordit les lèvres.

"- Je ne veux pas supprimer les défenses contre les forces du mal, Voldemort."

"- Et je ne veux pas les garder. Cela ne résolut pas notre problème."

Le directeur leva les yeux vers le portrait, apparemment endormi, d'Armando Dippet, avec un froncement de sourcils.

"- Le monde magique est tombé dans tes mains et ceux de tes hommes, car ils n'ont pas compris ce qu'ils combattaient. Si Hogwarts avait enseigné de la magie noire, même si cela n'était que de la théorie, ils auraient eut une meilleure chance de gagner."

Il fit une brève pause.

"- Ou du moins ce qui pensait le Professeur Dumbledore."

"- T'attends tu à un soulèvement?" demanda Voldemort hargneusement.

"- Il y aura toujours des soulèvements. C'est contre nature humaine de toujours tout accepter," répondit Salir d'un ton monocorde.

"- T'attends tu à un soulèvement dans cette école?"

Salir fit au Seigneur des Ténèbres un regard fatigué.

"- Non, je ne m'_attends_ pas à un soulèvement ici, je _sais_ qu'il y en aura un."

"- Qui?" demanda Voldemort.

Salir secoua la tête et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

"- je ne peux pas te le dire.

"- Tu m'as juré fidélité!"

"- S'il te plais, ne commence pas à me crier dessus."

"- Je cris quand je le veux!" fit Voldemort en s'avançant et s'appuyant sur la table. "Qui planifie un soulèvement."

"- J'ai déjà parlé à ces personnes à propos de cela, alors calmes toi," ordonna Salir en réponse, jetant à Voldemort un regard coupant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fit que lui jeter en retour un regard noir. "Je l'ai vraiment fait, Tom."

Voldemort laissa échapper un son d'exaspération et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil où Poppy était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, d'une manière un peu enfantine.

"- Arrêtes de m'humilier, Cobre," murmura-t-il ennuyé.

Salir cacha un sourire.

"- Je souhaiterais avoir un appareil photo."

"- Pas de chantage," coupa Voldemort regardant l'adolescent avec un regard noir.

"- Qui a parlé de chantage? Je penses juste que tu as l'air mignon."

Le seigneur de ténèbres grogna.

"- pourquoi déjà je t'ai nommé directeur?"

"- Car tu as besoin quelqu'un qui a les couilles pour se disputer avec toi," marmonna Salir d'un air pensif. "et tu as besoin de moi en cette position pour ne pas commencer une autre guerre ou éviter une de commencer."

Voldemort eut un air renfrogné quand il regarda le jeune homme habillé en couleurs de la maison gryffondor.

"- Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec un cerveau pour diriger cette école," dit-il finalement secouant la tête. "Très bien, tu peux garder les défenses contre les forces du mal, mais ils serons en optionnel en troisième année. La magie noire sera enseignée pas Lucius Malfoy comme septième matière obligatoire à sa place."

Salir soupira.

"- Je suppose que c'est acceptable. As tu choisi des mangemorts pour les Charmes, Arithmacie et Runes?"

"- oui," fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortant un parchemin de sa poche et le mettant sur la table.

"- Deren Beq enseignera les Charmes, et prendra en charge la maison de serdaigle."

"- Etait-elle à serdaigle?" demanda Salir regardant sérieusement le parchemin.

"- Oui. Schuyler Slade prendra l'Arithmacie, puisque c'est la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire, et je n'ai pas besoin d'autres comptables. Varian prendra les Runes."

"- Un nain? Je pensais que tu étais contre les créatures non humaines," fit Salir avec un regard curieux vers Voldemort.

"- L'ai-je déjà dit?" fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un hochement de tête et un sourire en coin. "Non, je ne penses pas. Ils font des alliés inestimables."

"- Très bien. Je ne penses avoir rien contre cela," fit le directeur en mettant le parchemin sur une pile au coin de la table. "Autre chose?"

"- Tu veux Mlle Granger enseigner l'étude de moldus, correct?"

"- Oui..." fit Salir avec précautions.

"- Ne me regardes pas ainsi. Elle n'a pas encore terminés l'école. comment vas tu organiser cela?"

"- J'y ai déjà pensé. Puis que l'étude de moldus est une option, ils peuvent s'en passer pendant les six mois qui restent. Donc Hermione pourrais ainsi terminer sa scolarité avant de s'en charger," répondit Salir. "Pourquoi t'en occupes tu?"

Voldemort laissa échapper un soupir.

"- Tu as fait une bonne remarque tout à l'heure. tu n'es pas préparé pour ta nouvelle position, et tu n'as pas, officiellement, terminé l'école non plus. Cela compliquera des choses pour tout le monde, je suppose," fit-il se levant tandis que Salir le fixait, surpris. "Je te verrais au souper."

"- ...Oui..."acquiesça Salir faiblement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause avant de sortir et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule au directeur calmé.

"- tant qu'on y est, Cobre, je pense toujours que les cheveux longs te vont bien. Alors si tu les coupes, je serais _très_ mécontent," fit-il avant de sortir de la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Salir sourit à la porte fermante.

"- qu'est ce qu'il est idiot."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salir rentra dans la grande salle quand tout le mode était déjà assis. Les élèves, comme toujours, lançaient à Voldemort des regards qu'ils pensaient être sournois. Le directeur voulait hurler et réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre que l'occupation de l'école par le Seigneur des Ténèbres se termine.

Salir s'avança vers sa place à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres renfrogné, et resta débout, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Une fois l'attention de tous focalisée sur lui, il parla.

"- Bonsoir tout le monde. J'ai décidé de vous faire un update à propos de nouveau Hogwarts, qui commencera le trois janvier, ce qui vous donne encore deux semaines de liberté," fit il avec un léger sourire et mentalement s'acclama aux sourires que son audience lui rendait. "Vous avez tous, sans aucun doute, vu moi ou Voldemort traverser l'école en colère? Non? Je pensais bien que si. Nous argumentions pour le choix de vos nouveau professeurs et classes. Comme vous devez vous en douter, vos professeurs que sont en vie, continuerons vous enseigner les matières d'avant l'occupation de l'école. nous n'allons pas perdre d'autres membres du personnel, du coup vous allez continuer à voir des visages familiers. Toutefois, les professeurs Beq, Slade, Varient et Dubois prendrons respectivement les postes vacants de Charmes, Arithmacie, Runes et Vol. le Professeur Weasley, qui sera là dans quelques jours, s'occupera de défenses contre les forces du mal qui deviendra une matière optionnelle à partir de troisième année. La défense sera remplacé en cour obligatoire par la magie noire, qui sera enseignée par le Professeur Malfoy, qui sera aussi le directeur adjoint. Le Professeur Beq, quand à elle sera la directrice de serdaigle. L'étude de moldus sera interrompue pour cette année et reviendra l'année prochaine, enseignée par Mlle Granger. Je vous demandes d'accepter ses changements et ne pas essayer de vous disputer avec les nouveau professeurs. Je suis sur que vous avaient tous vécu une mauvaise période, et que vous ne voulez rien à voir avec eux, mais essayez. Et puis, si je peux me débrouiller à m'entendre avec Voldemort, pourquoi ne le pourriez vous pas avec vos professeurs, une fois le trois janvier arrivé. Et, maintenant que la leçon est terminé, mangeons!"

Salir prit place à la table quand la nourriture apparut dans la salle.

Voldemort se tourna vers Salir avec un froncement de sourcils tandis que le jeune directeur se servait.

**:Une raison particulière pour leur révéler tout ce qui se passe:**

**:J'ai besoin qu'ils me fassent confiance, Riddle. S'ils savent ce qui se passe, ça sera plus facile à les y amener.:** répondit Salir tranquillement. **:Penses à cela. Ils n'avaient aucun choix à faire dans le devenir de leur école, rien d'autre que de laisser nous deux se disputer à ce sujet. Ils ne pouvaient peut être rien faire pour leur école, mais ils ont le droit de savoir.:**

**:Donc tu veux que les mômes te fassent confiance.: **déduit Voldemort.

Salir roula les yeux à la manière dont l'homme choisissait ses mots.

**:quelque chose comme ça.:**

**:M'imagine...:**Voldemort pointa un morceau de carotte sur le directeur avec un sourire en coin. **:Le môme veut d'autres mômes avec lui.:**

**:Impoli et pas de manière à table...:** fit le directeur en secouant la tête avec amusement. **:Pourquoi ne suis je pas surpris:**

**:car tu sais qui je suis _vraiment_.:** siffla Voldemort à l'oreille de Salir, laissant sa langue toucher le lobe de l'autre.

Salir eut un air renfrogné pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**:Et cela est-il une bonne chose:**

**:peut être pas.:** céda Voldemort avec prévenance. **:Mais je penses que cela peut devenir bénéfique pour toi.:**

le directeur haussa les épaules, l'air pas du tout concerné. **: peut être...:**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau de Noël d'il y a très longtemps..."

Salir fronça les sourcils sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était débout dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre à coucher, tandis qu'une de ses mains cherchait ses lunettes.

"- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'il retrouva enfin ses lunettes et les mettait à leur place sur son nez.

"- Te donner ton cadeau de Noël, bien sur," fit Voldemort avec un haussement de sourcil, sa tête penchée un peu de côté. "Tu dors toujours nu?"

Salir prit un air renfrogné.

"- Qu'est ce que ça à voir?"

"- Je fais la conversation, Cobre, calme toi," fit Voldemort de façon apaisante tandis que son regard passait du torse musclé de l'adolescent à son ventre plat où des cicatrices se voyaient.

Maintenant il savait d'où elles venaient et se surprit presque à regretter de les avoir fait.

Salir bougea inconfortablement sous le regard écarlate.

"- Riddle?"

la bouche de Voldemort se courba légèrement.

"- Tu es aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs," fit-il tandis que Salir eut le souffle coupé. "J'étais si contrarié quand tu étais parti, si tu savais. Je t'avais suivi au bureau de Dumbledore ce soir là, et j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte avec des sorts. Le vieux devait avoir mis un enchantement très puissant dessus car elle ne voulait juste pas s'ouvrir. je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce dont tu avais peur en retournant chez toi ..."

les yeux de Seigneur des Ténèbres rencontrèrent les deux émeraudes.

"- Je suppose que je sais maintenant. Tu avais peur de moi, n'est ce pas?"

Salir avala une bouffée d'air.

"- A moitié. Je veux dire, j'avais peur que tu ne me tue en réalisant qui j'étais, mais aussi j'avais peur de découvrir ce que tu pouvais avoir fait à mon monde. Ce que tu _avais_ fait à mon monde en fait."

Voldemort acquiesça d'un air absent.

"- Je ne m'en veux pas, tu sais."

"- Riddle, le jour où tu serais désolé à propos de _quoi que ce soit_, se sera le jour où les poules aurons des dents," répondit Salir d'un ton morne. "Tu n'as jamais été désolé, et tu ne le sera jamais."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna.

"- Probablement tu as raison."

"- Bien sur que j'ai raison. Je suis Harry James Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survecu-et-qui-est-de-nouveau-resté-en-vie."

"- Vraiment? Et je croyais que tu étais Salir Cobre."

Salir rit et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, les yeux clos.

"- Idiot."

Voldemort sourit au jeune sorcier tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le lit, sans faire de bruit.

"- En effet," murmura-t-il en faisant descendre ses doits fins et pales le long de la mâchoire de Salir.

Les yeux de Salir s'ouvrirent rapidement et il vit les yeux écarlates lui brûler la peau.

"- Riddle?"

"- Tu le dis beaucoup, n'est pas?" se moqua le mage noir, laissant un de ses doits tracer un trait vers le centre du torse de Salir et puis vers son estomac, vers le bord du drap qui le couvrait.

Salir laissa échapper un souffle brusque, regardant le doit du Seigneur des Ténèbres écarter le drap.

"- Oh, Merlin..."chuchota-t-il comprenant où l'homme voulait en venir.

Voldemort eut un sourire en coin se penchant en avant et capturant la bouche de Salir avidement. Le jeune homme répondit de la même manière, semblant tenté de dévorer la bouche de l'autre homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa glisser ses doits en Harry pour le taquiner et sourit en réalisant qu'il était relativement détendu.

"- Déjà utilisé plus tôt?" taquina-t-il rompant le baiser, les yeux rouges étincelants.

Salir leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ouais, certainement. J'ai _su_ que tu allais venir, alors je voulais être _bien_ préparé," répondit-il sarcastiquement.

"- Fais attention au ton de ta voix," rétorqua Voldemort, glissant cette fois ci deux doits en directeur.

Salir laissa échapper un sifflement.

"- Qu'est ce qui se _passe_ avec toi et ton non utilisation de lubrifiant!"

"- Tu crie plus fort?" fit le mage noir en haussant les épaules et en bougeant ses doits en l'autre. "Pourquoi pas?"

"- Pourquoi pas ,en effet," grogna Salir se couvrant le visage d'une main désespéré.

Voldemort sourit à la position de l'adolescent, amusé par l'air désespéré du jeune directeur. La personnalité bizarre de Salir lui avait manqué. Il avait été la seule personne avec qui Voldemort avait couché et qui pouvait ensuite agir comme si rien ne s'était passé et sans se mettre sur un piédestal.

"- Woua. Ce sourire c'est pour qui?" demanda Salir en ayant l'air ennuyé.

"- Toi," répondit le mage noir, retirant ses doits de l'adolescent. "Maintenant tourne toi."

"- Toujours à me commander," grogna humouristiquement Salir tandis qu'il se retournait et se positionnait en prenant appui sur ses coudes et ses genoux.

"- Si personne ne te commande, tu as des ennui jusqu'au cou," fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en enlevant ses robes et entrant dans le lit.

"- Le blâme est pour toi," assura Salir avec un sourire en coin.

Le mage noir grogna, puis, en un mouvement fluide, entra en jeune sorcier.

"- Merlin soit damné!" cracha Harry.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Cobre?" demanda Voldemort aimablement en passant son bras autour de l'adolescent.

"- Un petit avertissement n'aurait pas été de trop, tu sais," fut la seule réponse.

"- Tellement désolé," fit le mage noir avant de commencer à bouger en lui. "Maintenant rappelles toi, agréable et _fort_."

"- Enculé," marmonna Salir avant de laisser échapper un léger sifflement quand l'homme accrocha l'un de ses points sensibles. "Tu devras faire plus pour que je crie," ajouta-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

"- Avec toi, le sexe n'est jamais ennuyant," fit Voldemort amusé en changeant l'angle. en seule réponse, Salir ne fit qu'un cri voilé. "Plus _fort_."

"Plus dur," vint la réponse à bout de souffle.

"- Il suffit de demander," fit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin, augmentant le rythme et utilisant une main pour donner un coup vicieux au membre gonflé du jeune sorcier.

Salir laissa sortir un cri brusque et puis se laissa aller à l'orgasme, se contractant autour de son amant l'entraînant dans l'extase quelques secondés plus tard.

Les deux hommes retombèrent sur le lit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le directeur avec un bras coincé sous le jeune homme, le serrant contre son torse d'une manière désespérée.

Salir fut le premier à parler, une fois le souffle revenu à la normale.

"- C'était agréable."

"- Mais tu ne crie pas assez fort, encore," était la réponse avec un ton faussement agacé.

Salir gloussa.

"- S'il te plais, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu prévoyais me donner pour Noël, cher serpent."

Voldemort se frotta le nez contre la peau bronzée du cou du directeur.

"- Nan. _Accio._"

Une petite boite se dirigea vers sa paume ouverte, qu'il tendit ensuite au sorcier à côté de lui tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté.

"- Hmm?" fit Salir, prit la boite et l'ouvrit, puis se figea en voyant le collier qu'elle contenait.

"- Et bien?" demanda le mage noir lui donnant un petit coup dans l'estomac.

Salir avala la salive.

"- C'est magnifique. Merci, Riddle."

"- Met le, alors," encouragea Voldemort, de nouveau lui donnant un petit coup à l'estomac.

Salir réussit à faire un petit sourire tandis qu'il se soustrayait de leur étreinte pour s'asseoir et mettre le collier. Le pendentif était en argent, avec une touche de couleur rosée sur une fleur avec les lettres 'SC', les quelles étaient entourées de deux serpents, l'un avec deux petits émeraudes à la place des yeux, l'autre avec deux rubis. Salir resta un moment assis sans bouger, fixant le présent délicat.

Voldemort passa ses bras autour du jeune directeur et le tira en arrière dans une étreinte.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Cobre?"

"- Je..." mais il s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre. "On ne m'as jamais offert quelque chose d'aussi agréable."

La Seigneur des Ténèbres resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme.

"- Et bien, nous devrions réparer cela, n'est ce pas?"

Salir sourit et se relaxa contre l'homme serpent.

"- Je penses."

Le mage noir eut un petit rire et déposa sa joue sur la tête de l'autre.

"- J'ai une question."

"- Oh?"

"- Savais tu quand tu l'as choisi que 'salir' en espagnol voulait dire 'partir'?"

"- Oui," fit Salir avec un petit soupir. "C'était un symbole de ma présence la bas."

"- Et est ce encore un symbole?" demanda Voldemort avec un ton léger, mais Salir pouvait sentir une peur cachée.

"- Pas si tu me jettes encore ce sort," taquina Salir, se récoltant un coup sur son derrière. "Arrêtes ça. Non, vraiment. Je pense rester ici."

"- Bien," acquiesça le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Apres tout, je dois encore trouver le moyen de te faire hurler, pas vrai?"

"- T'es qu'un salaud," grogna Salir amusé.

"- Ne le savais tu pas?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§

LA FIN

_La dernière note de la traductrice:_ j'espère d'avoir bien traduit. En fait comme j'ai adoré cette fic en anglais, maintenant que je me relis, je trouve plein de choses qui vont pas trop bien. Bref, s'est fini………


End file.
